The New Beginning
by GilmoresDanes
Summary: Set during S5 - Luke and Lorelai work their way through life as they deal with the wrath of Emily Gilmore and as they find out they are expecting twins. Rated T- Just incase (May include some swearing in some chapters)
1. Sookies Baby

**As its the first chapter I don't think im going to write it in a POV until the storyline becomes more clear and I know which characters I will use as main characters.**

**I am also giving my own twist on things, so no internship with Logan's dad and no April**

**I am also not sure on ages here so Lets pretend Rory is 19 okay good **

**Chapter 1 - Sookie's Baby **

**Spring 2005**

Lorelai had just left a freaked out Rory to head back to Yale, after seeing Sookie in labour with child no.2 so that she could head to the hospital to be with her best friend.

The young mother had been feeling different for a few days, she hadn't been eating her usual diet which is odd for her in all ways. Lorelai had just put it down to being worried about Rory and ignored the feeling.

However once at the hospital it became clear that this was all but worry for Rory, Lorelai was craving apples. Apples? Lorelai hadn't craved apples in 19 years since her pregnancy with Rory.

She 100% didn't want to think about it, not at all did she. However the thought remained in the woman's head, the fact that she might be pregnant.

After a few hours, Sookie had given birth to a little girl but Lorelai couldn't stand the sight of the maternity ward it was beginning to drive her insane.

As she always did when she needed something Lorelai called Rory, she needed to speak to her daughter.

**(I'm going to put initials so you can understand who is talking in this for the phone call and I know there were 2 phone calls between the mother daughter duo but i'm keeping it down to 1, R for Rory L for Lorelai)**

**L -** Hello

**R -** Hello? Mom?

**L - **Rory, update it's a girl... and I might be pregnant.

**R - **Give sookie a hug and... oh my god you might be what?

**L - **was I rambling again? I don't think I was rambling.

**R** \- You might be pregnant? Oh my... is it Lukes?

**L - **Yes! of course it would be Lukes.

**R - **How do you know you might be anyway?

**L -** I ate an apple about 4/5 hours ago, since when do I eat apples?

**R - **It could just be your body making you think that it's something else other than an apple. I don't know. But it can't be that bad can it?

**L - **Did I mention that the last time I ate an apple I was pregnant with you? I haven't touched an apple since 1984 when I was 16. And I don't know, I don't even know how look would feel about having a kid.

**R - **Don't worry too much about it, and take a test then talk to Luke or the other way around, I need to get back to studying okay? Keep me posted.

**L -** Okay your right, Talk to you later kid.

And with that the phone went dead and Lorelai went to say goodbye to Sookie and Jackson so she could go and think about her current situation.


	2. Telling Luke?

**Chapter 2 - Telling Luke?**

**Lorelai's POV**

It's been 2 days, 2 days and all I have done is stare at the pregnancy test box hoping and praying these feelings would go away so I don't have to take it.

Seeing Luke while knowing I could be carrying his child really killed me because I am so scared about how he will react about maybe being a dad, especially a dad to my child.

I suck it up and head into my bathroom, I need to get this over with so I can talk to Luke about it.

Once I have taken the test I sit and wait.

2 whole minutes have gone by and the last thing I want to do is look at the test. Of course I want to know, but do I really?

I suck up the courage once more and as it was expected, there before me was 2 pink lines...

it is positive.

Now knowing what is going to happen over the next 9 months or so I grab my coat and bag and head to Luke's.

...

As I walk through the door I am already regretting all of this.

I love Luke, do we really want to have a baby now? especially after everything that happened with my mother just a few weeks ago.

I sit down in a chair where I usually would and wait for Luke to come.

'Coffee?' Luke asks

'Hmm?' I reply lost in my thoughts

'Coffee? usually you would automatically say yes.' He replies.

'errrrr, yes... n-no' I say immediately remembering caffeine is now a no.

'No? did I just hear a Lorelai Gilmore say no to coffee? Okay whats wrong?' Luke says

'We need to talk now...' I blurt out

Luke starts to frown and just replies with an 'Okay' before we head into his room.

...

Now Lorelai Now you have to tell him now. I thought.

'Is this you breaking up with me?' Luke asks breaking the silence that filled the room.

'What? No, no but There is something and I just don't know how to tell you...' I drift out of focus again.

'Lorelai your really starting to worry me a little bit. If your not breaking up with me what is it?' Luke asks

'Well there is only one way to tell you Luke. I am... I'm... Ugghhhhh' I can't say it. I cannot for some stupid reason tell the man I love that I am pregnant.

'Lorelai?' Luke asks, I can sense a soft tone in his voice a slight tone of worry.

I again pluck up the words and finally say

'I'm pregnant.'

The room is filled with silence, I immediately take it that he doesn't want to be a dad and begin to walk away.

'Okay Luke I get it. You don't want to be a dad. I uhhh. I'll just leave' I say

'No Lorelai wait.' I stop dead in my tracks and turn around facing him. He begins to perk up a bit and smiles 'I'm gonna be a dad? I'm really gonna be a dad?' I smile at his expression

'Yes. Your gonna be a dad.'

We finally sit down and talk about the fact that we are going to be parents.

...

After having time to talk I finally feel excited about being a mother to Lukes baby.

I head back to the Inn to finish off work for the day, smiling the whole way there.

Sensing my smile Michell looks over at me questioning my expression

'You look overly happy.' He says

'Well Michell for the first time in a long time I am happy.'

...

After an hour or 2 of work I grab my stuff and head home

All I can think is

For the first time in a long time I am happy.

...


	3. The First Scan and The Parents

**Chapter 3 - The First Scan and The Parents**

**Seriously suck with dates but lets pretend its the near end of May. Plus the fight between Lorelai and Emily did happen but some bonding between them may happen in this chapter**

**Lorelai's POV**

Today was the day. May 19th 2005. Today is the day Luke and I get to see our baby for the first time.

We both run around frantically getting our stuff together to get their on time, because again as per usual I am running late.

I have yet to update Rory on this whole pregnancy thing because I want to sort all the details before telling her. But I am definitely telling her before our beloved Friday night dinner this week.

...

Upon arriving at the hospital I sign in and Luke and I sit down

I put my head on his shoulder and we sit in silence.

'Girl.' Is the first thing Luke says

'Huh?' I reply confused

'Girl. I want a Girl.' He replies

'You do?' I smile. He is so happy and content with all of this. The side of Luke I never thought anybody would see

We talk about this for a little while before my name is called and we are taken for the appointment.

...

**NO POV**

Lorelai lays down on the bed and the midwife begins the scan.

'This is going to feel cold' She says

Lorelai feels scared, she hasn't done this in 19 years it was definitely different to having a baby in the 80s.

The doctor began searching for the baby's heart beat and the baby's position, because due to all the calculations Lorelai should be around 10-12 weeks pregnant.

The midwife takes some measurements and turns the screen for Luke and Lorelai to see. The pair hand in hand begin to smile and Lorelai begins to cry.

'So with all the of the information and details you are around 12 weeks or 3 months if you will, which means your baby will be due in November' the midwife informs them

...

'Wow' Lorelai says 'We are actually having a baby.' she adds

'We can start telling people' Luke says, much to the shock of Lorelai

'Seriously? I thought you'd want to keep it between just the 2 of us, maybe Rory, and wait until the baby is born to tell everyone.' Lorelai says

'Well I'm excited, the baby is healthy and I don't think your parents would appreciate you hiding a baby from them. They might hunt me down or something plus we are already aware that your mother doesn't like me.' Luke says

'Yeah well Friday night dinner tomorrow. I will tell them then but first I need to call Rory.' Lorelai says

...

After a full half an hour phone call with Rory, Lorelai was happy that Rory was happy with everything. That was all she needed. Lorelai didn't care what anybody else thinks, she just needs the support of Luke and Rory

Lorelai went to bed happy that night and was happy that she now had everything she had ever dreamed of, A daughter living her dreams at college, a wonderful supportive boyfriend and now their little bundle of joy due in just 6 months.

...

Lorelai woke up with an all too familiar feeling, a feeling that had take over her life over the last few days

Morning Sickness.

She immediately sprung out of bed and rand straight for the bathroom

Lorelai felt hands touching her back, it was Luke holding back her hair and rubbing her back to help soothe her.

After a few minutes of throwing up Lorelai freshened up and the pair had breakfast.

'I am so worried about telling my parents, can we just not tell them?' Lorelai asks

'No, you know you can't do that.' He states smiling, Lorelai gives in and promises Luke that she will in fact tell her parents so that they can get on and tell every one else.

...

7pm on a Friday, the dreaded time Lorelai was hoping would never come

Lorelai and Rory had arrived at the same time, which of course Lorelai was grateful for. Not only was this Lorelai's first dinner back after the fight with her mother, but she also had to drop the bombshell that she is pregnant on them.

The pair walked into the Gilmore home and immediately went in about their night

Lorelai had accepted alcohol that night but however never drank the drink she was given so she could find the right time to tell her parents.

After being able to avoid questions about no drinking her drink, the 4 Gilmores finally sat down for dinner. Emily and Richard were not stupid, they could tell that Lorelai was hiding something but neither proceeded to push her because they didn't want to push her away again.

Upon seeing fish for dinner Lorelai bolted from the table to the nearest bathroom, fish was not a good smell for Lorelai and it caused her to be sick.

Emily immedietley went after her daughter, catching onto something possibly being wrong.

'How far along?' Emily asks after Lorelai had finished throwing up, knowing the signs from the last time Lorelai was pregnant. Emily knew it was a given, she knew everything that was going on around her. Of course she does, she's Emily Gilmore.

'12 weeks' Lorelai replied 'I did mean to tell you and dad today, I was just waiting for the right moment. and before you ask yes, yes it is Lukes and we are happy, Rory is happy so please, please even if you don't want to be just at least pretend to be happy' Lorelai then rambled.

Even though there were standards to being a Gilmore, Emily had gathered over the last 19 years her daughter would never be the classic Gilmore Girl, she was more outgoing and different but Emily had learned to accept it. It was just difficult for her to accept.

Without saying a word Emily helped her daughter up and led her to the dining table, in which dinner had been taken away, and proceeded to get her daughter to tell Richard.

'Lorelai has some news she wants to share with us Richard.' Emily says

'You do?' Richard questions

'Dad, I am pregnant' It was easier for Lorelai to tell her father now her mother knew, he was the easier parent. Richard didn't say anything, but Lorelai knew what they were thinking.

'It is Luke's baby, but you both need to understand that we love each other and we are both excited about the baby. If this is where you ask me to leave and never come back then fine I will leave. I just thought I'd share this news with you.' Lorelai says, tears forming in her eyes. Even though she knew she has never really got on with her parents at all in her life, she wanted this to be the start of something new for her and them.

Emily and Richard knew their daughter was happy with Luke. The had seen it, the way they look at each other, the way Lorelai smiles when she is around him. Emily was happy that Lorelai had shared this news, and not tried to hide it like she did with all of her previous relationships.

'Lorelai, we don't want you to leave. We are happy for you' Richard says.

'I'm happy that you was able to share this news with us Lorelai' Emily said.

'Good, Im glad' Lorelai replied, before the conversation swiftly moved on to how Rory felt.

Lorelai smiled, her family finally approved of something.

...

After the meal was over Lorelai finally had her daughter to herself, so she could talk to Rory.

The pair sat out front of the Gilmore house and talked.

'So hun. I'm glad that you are happy about all of this. I mean its gonna be a huge 19/20 year age difference between you. But I'm glad that you will be there for this little squirt.' Lorelai says

'I'm glad too, I don't care about the age difference. But when are you telling everyone else? Like Sookie? Jackson? The Town?' Rory asks

'Maybe tomorrow, I have a half day at the Inn but I might tell Sookie and Michell then and tell the town at the town meeting tomorrow night.' Lorelai says 'Right kid, you coming down to Stars Hollow tonight or you heading back to school' Lorelai asks

'I think I'll come home' Rory replies.

...


	4. Shock in Stars Hollow

**Chapter 4 - Shock in Stars Hollow**

**Luke's POV**

Today is the day that Lorelai and I are telling the town about the baby, and  
I might just have something else planned too.

I'm not feeling as worried as I was when we realised we needed to tell Lorelai's parents, but now that moment is over we can relax about telling everybody else.

'Lorelai we need to get going the meeting starts in 10 minutes' I yell up the stairs, as usual Lorelai is running late but I wouldn't have it any other way. 'Come on Rory and I are waiting' I add

'Coming Luke' she replies back

...

As usual Taylor was giving the town a lecture about the ordinances, but I'm not going to let it bother me today.

'Right so Luke, there is something you would like to share with the town. Do you want to come up here and discuss it?' Taylor asks, as I stand up grab Lorelai's hand and lead her up there with me.

'Right so there is something that we would like to announce to the town that we feel is the right time to share with all of you.' I say, some of the town already have smiles on their faces. I look at Lorelai to finish it off because I can see she is ready to say it.

'Luke and I would like to announce that we are expecting a baby in November' Lorelai says face beaming with smiles. The town erupt into cheers and in the corner of my eye Rory and Sookie are crying with joy (Even though Rory already knew)

'I'm not finished' I announce 'Lorelai, when we met I thought you were a crazy, fast talking coffee addict. What am I saying you still are. But I have loved every moment we have spent together. You have made me smile and laugh at things that I would usually over look and ignore. You have made me the happiest man ever and now we are going to be welcoming our little baby into the world. So I would like to ask you this.' I bend down on one knee and reach into my pocket for the ring 'Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you marry me?' Lorelai is crying but she is smiling, the town are crying. I'm happy.

'Yes' Lorelai says between nods and I place the ring onto her finger and stand up, as we kiss.

The town once erupted into cheers, tears and smiles.

...

**Lorelai's POV**

I wasn't expecting that, am I really going to be Mrs Luke Danes? Somebody needs to pinch me.

I can't believe that just a couple of days ago I didn't think Luke wanted to stay with me and now we are expecting a baby and getting married.

I never ever thought that I would end up getting married, even though my parents had attempted to get me to marry Christopher.

I still cannot believe that I am going to marry Luke.

'Lorelai' Babette yells across the room. Great, she's coming over. I release myself from Luke and head over closer to her.

'Congratulations sweetie, he's perfect that one' Miss Patty chimes in.

'He is isn't he' Is all I say before I head over to my daughter.

'Rory' I say to get her attention

'Mom, wow congratulations' Rory says, I can read this girl like a book and I do not read books. She knew

'Ha don't you talk to me like you didn't know' I tell her

'Luke asked for my blessing' She says, of course he did. He wouldn't have done it unless Rory was happy.

'of course he did, I'm glad' I say to her

I hug her and walk away to mingle others

I begin to walk back over to Luke before I feel strangled by someone behind me

'Oh my, I'm so happy my best friend is getting married and she's pregnant and ahhhhhhhh' Sookie practically screams from behind me

'Oh Sookie, don't because I will cry and I already am hormonal I do not want to cry, and I'm crying' Sooki and Ie cry hugged together before Luke joined the pair

'Hey you, why you crying?' Luke asks me

'Oh you know happiness hormones a mix of both' I say slightly laughing. I hug Sookie once more.

As I hug Sookie again I see 2 people I never thought I would see at a Stars Hollow town meeting, standing in front of me

'Mom? Dad?' I question. Confused, Really confused VERY confused.

'Lorelai" They both say in sync

'We see a congratulations is in order.' My dad says, he's smiling. Why is my father smiling? They don't like Luke.

'Well then I will officially introduce you to my fiancée Luke' I say.

'Congratulations both of you' My mother says.

'Mom, dad? Can I have a word with you for a moment please?' I ask them.

'Of course' My dad says

...

**Nobody's POV**

Lorelai and her parents stood in front of the dance studio.

'What is this?' Lorelai asks 'Why are you congratulating me? You've made it clear in the past that you don't like Luke.' Lorelai tells them.

'Lorelai, you are happy. We have learned over the years that you prefer to do your own thing.' Emily states

"Your mother is right Lorelai. But we have also learned that you are going to make an amazing wife. Lorelai we cannot decide what happens in your life any more and we understand that now. We see that you are happy with Luke and you are having his baby.' Richard adds

'It's just so different. Having you actually accept something I am doing with my life. It's really shocked me because I thought we would've gone through an argument about how Luke isn't the right person for a Gilmore to date.' Lorelai states.

'Well he has to be. He is marrying one.' Emily adds being slightly sarcastic.

'Thank you for accepting it. But please do not push Luke into becoming a business man with several properties will you? he is not that kind of person.' Lorelai states. Lorelai was happy. Her parents had actually admitting to letting her finally do her own thing. She was able to share a moment with them that she had never been able to do before.

...

After a day of celebrating and hugging and shock, Lorelai and Luke wave Rory off as she heads back to Yale to prepare for her final week of college before summer and head home.

'What a day huh?' Lorelai says as the couple enter Lorelai's home.

'Yeah.' Luke replies. 'I still can't believe your parents reaction to all of this. Are you sure they are actually your parents and not clones?' Luke adds smiling a bit

'Yeah I'm sure. My mom still has the sarcastic tone in her voice. But anyway I'm glad we can share this with them without them hating it.' Lorelai says.

'It is isn't it.' Luke adds. He for sure was happy because just 2 months ago Emily had managed to split Luke and Lorelai up.

...

**I've always wanted to write something about Emily and Lorelai bonding and fixing their relationship, so I decided to put it into my first Gilmore Girls story. I hope that it begins to fit well with what I have planned to come.**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Back to Work

**Chapter 5 - Back to Work**

A few days had passed by since the town had found out about Lorelai and Luke's baby and the engagement. The couple had taken a couple extra days to be with each other and enjoy the buzz while it lasted.

It was Tuesday. The day the pair have to go back to work. The day their fun weekend had to end.

Lorelai woke to the sound of her Fiancés alarm clock.

'Ughhhh Luke turn it off' She sighed 'Please I don't want to be awake.' She adds

Luke pulled her up for her to rest on his chest.

'Come on Lorelai, we need to get back to work. But you have to promise that you won't work too hard. Okay' Luke states.

'But I don't want to go to work. I won't be able to face Michell's bitterness without caffeine in my system and I can't have caffeine in my system because it can harm the baby ughhhhhhh' Lorelai was speaking very fast, as usual but Luke had managed to calm her down before he spoke again.

'Lorelai you will be fine. You have done so well without coffee over the past week or so.' He says

'I know, I just don't want it to be Tuesday' Lorelai adds 'I want to stay here forever' She cuddles up to Luke some more.

'I know. Come on let's go get some breakfast' Luke says before Lorelai sprung out the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. The morning sickness seemed to have been getting worse as each day went by, which worried Luke but Lorelai had insisted she was fine.

'I don't think I can eat. I cannot keep anything down' Lorelai says after she finished being sick. 'when I was pregnant with Rory I couldn't eat anything but apples, but now I can't even keep them down.' She adds. It worried Luke that sometimes Lorelai would't eat anything because of the fear of throwing it back up again.

'Just try Lorelai, please? You can't get through the day on an empty stomach.' Luke says to her.

'I know, breakfast it is then' She replies.

...

**Lorelai's POV  
**After breakfast Luke walks me into the Inn

'Luke, I will be fine. I can handle myself from here.' I tell him. He has been by my side every day since we found out about the baby, I can tell he is worrying about me over doing it.

'Okay, okay' He tells me backing away 'If you need anything' I cut him off

'Yes I will call you' I finish his sentence off for him, he smiles kisses me and walks away.

I watch his truck pull away from the Inn and walk back towards my office.

I sit down at my desk and begin to work.

...

After an hour or two working at my desk, the feeling that had become all too familiar to me over the last few days has returned.

I shoot up from my desk and head straight for the staff bathroom.

Once I had finished throwing up I rest my head against the bathroom wall and wait until I feel well enough to move.

'Lorelai hunny?' I hear Sookie at the door. 'Are you okay?' I don't have time to answer before I am throwing up again. After, I manage to pull my self up and unlock the door to let Sookie in.

'I hate this' I say 'I mean I love being pregnant and I know it's all worth it in the end but morning sickness sucks' I add. I hear Sookie chuckle slightly.

'Morning sickness really isn't being kind to you at all huh?' She asks me.

'No, it's way worse than when I was pregnant with Rory. I cannot keep anything down, it just keeps getting worse and worse as the pregnancy goes on.' I reply

'Oh hunny. Do you want me to call Luke?' Sookie asked me. My heart said yes but we need to be at work.

'No, I will be fine.' I say

After a few minutes Sookie walks me back to my office before she headed back to the kitchen to prepare for the lunch time rush. I decide it's best to text Luke so I don't keep anything from him.

**(LG will be Lorelai, LD will be Luke)**

**LG -** _Hey, everything is going okay here at the Inn. I might catch a ride home with Sookie at around 7. Morning sickness has kicked in again but I'm okay, Sookie has been taking care of me and has been keeping Michell's bitterness at least 10 feet away from me._

I wait a moment before he texts back

**LD - **_You sure your okay to work til 7? If you want I can get Ceaser and Lane to look after the Diner and we can go home?_

**LG -** _I will be okay. I promise that if I feel like I need to go home I will call you. I have an office day anyway so I won't be moving round as much. I think that as long as I sit still in my office and try not to eat much food that I know will make me sick I will be fine._

**LD - **_As long as you stick to that promise. I love you_

**LG -** _Love you too. See you after 7_

Luke didn't text back after that, so I turn my computer back on and begin to finish off some admin documents.

**Nobody's POV**

Lorelai had been so focused on her work she didn't realise that the clock was reaching 4pm until she felt hungry.

She knew she had to eat, but became so afraid of throwing up she ignored the hungry feeling.

Lorelai grabbed herself a bottle of water and a mint and continued to work.

The clock had now reached 5:30 and Sookie was becoming worried that her best friend hadn't left the office, unless she needed water or needed the bathroom.

Lorelai had managed to catch up on the 4/5 days work she had missed and started filling up the schedule book for bookings that had been made that day.

Sookie knew that Lorelai hadn't eaten a thing since arriving at the Inn, because she had found the food that she made Lorelai in the bin outside from when Lorelai needed some air. She knew she had to do something so she called Luke.

**L - **_Hello Luke's Diner, how can I help?_

**S -** _Oh Luke thank god. I'm worried about Lorelai. She hasn't eaten a thing all day, I made her lunch but I found that she threw it away in the bin outside the Inn. _

**L - **_I will be right over. _

And with that Luke called for Lane and Ceaser to take care of the diner so he could figure out what was wrong with Lorelai.

He entered the Inn calmly and made his way to Lorelai's office, he knocked the door and waited for her signal to enter,

'Come in' Lorelai yelled.

'Lorelai...' Luke started

'What?' Lorelai replied confused

'Your not eating.' He states

'I am Sookie made me lunch about 3 hours ago.' Lorelai says

'Lorelai, Sookie found your lunch in the bin outside when she took the trash out.' Luke says annoyed 'What's going on with you?' He asks

Lorelai whimpers a bit and allows her body to slump into her chair.

'I'm scared Luke. Every time I eat I throw up, every time I smell food I throw up' She says 'I hate the feeling of throwing up all the time. I'm sick of it.' She adds

'How bad was it with Rory?' He questions

'Not this bad, this is way worse. I never had any issues like this with Rory.' She replies

'Right, I will call the hospital now and make an appointment for you to see the midwife asap.' He says. 'And I know you probably don't want to but you at least have to try to eat something.' He adds

Lorelai sighs knowing she won't win if she tried to fight and allowed him to lead her into the kitchen for some food.

The smell of the kitchen really bothered her, she knew Luke cared for her, but it was horrible.

'Luke please can I just wait outside this smell, it's horrible.' Lorelai says. Sookie looked hurt but she knew what her best friend meant.

'Okay, go to your office I will be there in a minute.' Luke says.

Once Lorelai was gone, he turned to Sookie.

'She never meant that you know. About the smell I mean' Luke tells her

'Yeah I know, it's just different seeing her like this.'

'I know Sookie.' He says. Sookie hands him a plate with some grilled chicken salad on it and allowed him to take it to Lorelai

Luke walked into Lorelai's office and handed her the plate.

'Normally I would object to eating salad, but it does look good.' Lorelai says

Luke smiles and sits there with her while she eats.  
Once she was finished, Luke took her plate back to the kitchen and thanked Sookie.

When he got back to the office Lorelai was sitting quietly at her desk staring at the computer in front of her.

'You feel better now?' Luke asks

'Slightly, I'm just hoping it will stay down.' Lorelai replies as the phone rings

'Hello Dragon Fly in Lorelai speaking'

'Ah Lorelai' It was her Mother. 'Your Father and I were wondering whether you and Luke would like to come to dinner tomorrow night?' She asks.

'Uh hold on' Lorelai replies holding her one hand over the phone so her Mother can't hear. 'It's my mother, she wants to know if we want to go for dinner tomorrow' She adds

'Tell them yes. We can talk about everything properly to them. We are getting along well at the moment, lets try and keep it up' Luke replies as Lorelai sighs slightly pulling the phone back up to her ear.

'Yeah, dinner will be great tomorrow. See you and dad then.' Lorelai says

'Be there at 6:30 please Lorelai' Emily says and the phone goes dead.

'We have to be there at 6:30' Lorelai says to Luke.

'Good' He replies pulling her into a hug.

...

**I am going to leave this chapter here and continue the next one with the dinner. **

**Thank you so much for reading**


	6. Dinner with the Parents

**Chapter 5 - Dinner with the Parents. **

**Lorelai's POV**

It's 6:30 on a Wednesday, time for dinner with the parents. Morning sickness had kicked in again last night about an hour after eating the salad, but Luke made banana pancakes this morning that have managed to stay down. Thank god.

Luke and I walk up to the door, knock and wait for an answer.

I just hope my parents and keep up with their nice streak, so we can have a nice dinner tonight.

Once we are let in the maid offers to take our coats and leads us to where my parents were.

'Lorelai, Luke so nice to see you here' My Mom says, she still seems happy.

'Thank you for inviting me Mr and Mrs Gilmore' Luke tells them.

'You are very welcome, but you are going to be family please call us Emily and Richard' Dad replies. My god who are these people and what have they done with my parents.

'Anybody for a drink?' My Mom offers.

'I'll have a club soda please Mom' I say

'Scotch please Emily.' My dad adds.

'I'll have a club soda too please Emily' Luke says, he cringed a little because he had never called any of my parents by their first names before.

Once everyone is seated with their drinks, it goes quiet. So I start the conversation off

'Nice flowers Mom' I say, referring to the flowers on the coffee table.

'Thank you Lorelai, they were a present from your Father.' She replies

The conversation dies down again. Before my dad pipes up with questions about the baby, it feels nice to share this with them but also scary at the same time.

'When did you find out about the baby?' My dad asks looking at me

'Uhhhh when Sookie had Martha I had a feeling that I might be but I didn't find out until 2 days after that.' I say

'When did you tell Luke' My Mom asks, because she knows when I was pregnant with Rory it took me weeks to tell Chris.

'After I took the test I went to find him at the diner and I told him then.' I say. Is this interrogate Lorelai about her pregnancy night?

'And Luke, how long had you been planning to propose to Lorelai before you did?' My Mom asks, her true colours are starting to show.

'Well Id been thinking about it before I found out about the baby, and I spoke to Rory about it the day before we found out about the baby. I mean I know we haven't been together long but it feels right.' Luke replies wrapping his arm around me.

My parents smile at each other, it looks like one of their creepy smiles

'What?' I question looking between the 2 of them.

'Huh?' My mom asks

'You two, whats with all the smiling that you've been sharing between each other tonight?' I reply

'Well Lorelai like we said the other night at the dance studio, we are happy for you and we are happy that you are happy. We haven't seen you this happy in a long time.' My dad says.

I smile and snuggle into Luke as we chat and wait for dinner

...

At the dinner table we discuss wedding plans and baby plans

'So when are you going to have the wedding? Before or after the baby is born?' My Mom asks

'Uh well Luke and I haven't really thought that far ahead yet Mom.' I reply before Luke pipes up

'Well I think maybe before the baby is born' He says 'I just think that we could have photos of the wedding and put them in a baby box' He adds, he really has been thinking about it.

'That sounds wonderful Luke' My Dad inputs

'Thank you, I just think it would be nice to have memories for the baby before it is born but it will still include them. If that makes sense.' Luke says

I smile knowing that my parents were really serious about all of this.

They do truly care.

'So Luke what would you like a Boy or a Girl?' My Mom asks him

'I would be happy with either' He replied

'Well I can promise you now that if it is a girl I will not call her Lorelai' I laughed.

The dinner continued with talk about the wedding a baby.

...

**Lorelai's POV - After Dinner**

'Well that was unexpectedly pleasant' Luke says chuckling slightly

'It was wasn't it?, Well I am just glad that my parents are accepting our relationship.' I add

We get in the car and head home.

Once we get home I feel totalled and head for bed but before I have chance morning sickness, that was more all day every day sickness, had decided to kick in again.

I run straight for the bathroom and allow all of my stomachs contents come up.

'Lorelai?' I hear Luke call, as he comes in from the car.

'In hear' I yell back, before I begin throwing up again.

He comes into the bathroom, holds my hair back and rubs soothing circles on my back.

'This sucks' I say when I have finished.

'Well we have the hospital appointment tomorrow, there was a cancellation so they gave us the slot' He informs me.

'That's good because I don't know how much more of this I can take.' I tell him, he looks slightly concerned.

We sit in the bathroom for a few moments, before Luke helps me up and leads me to our room. He allows me to get dressed before he embraces me in a cuddle, until we fall asleep.

...

Through the night the sickness got worse, so much so I spend 4 hours in the bathroom, all I know is that when I came in here it was little before 12 and the watch on my wrist is now reading 3:50am.

'Lorelai hunny, where are you?' I hear Luke call out, shoot I didn't mean to wake him

I hear him come into the bathroom

'Hey, how long you been in here?' He asks, I sit up slightly leaning against the wall

'I dunno, I figured I'd stay in here so I didn't wake you' I reply

'Is it bad?' He asked

'Yeah but it feels different, like I feel cold and shaky' I tell him

'It's probably because your stomach is empty now, do you still feel sick?' He asks

'Yeah, but not that bad.' I reply

'Well come on then, back to bed. I will go downstairs and get some water and a bowl to keep by your side.' He tells me as he helps me up a wave of dizziness takes over.

and before I know it I'm falling to the ground, I feel Luke's arms grab me to stop me hurting myself and then it all goes black.


	7. Hospitals

**Just a quick AN, I am British so if spellings or names are different then that is why. Also sorry for only using the ' for quotations my laptop keyboard sucks. Also I forgot to upload a chapter so go back to chapter 5 and read if you want, I got carried away and uploaded chapter 6 instead **

**Chapter 7 - Hospitals.**

**Luke's POV**

_'Yeah but it feels different, like I feel cold and shaky' Lorelai tells me_

_'It's probably because your stomach is empty now, do you still feel sick?' I ask her_

_'Yeah, but not that bad.' She replies_

_'Well come on then, back to bed. I will go downstairs and get some water and a bowl to keep by your side.' I told her, I felt her hand loosen mine._

_and before I know it she's stumbling backwards, I reach my hands out to catch her before she falls. _

'Lorelai? Hunny can you hear me?' I ask, I know she's unconscious.

'The ambulance will be here soon' Tears are spilling down my cheeks, as I rest her head against me. I begin to hear the sirens of the ambulance, and then Babette yelling.

The paramedics come up and begin to take Lorelai's blood pressure, before they get her onto a stretcher.

As we get outside Babette approaches me

'Luke, what happened?' She practically screams.

'I heard the sirens and got worried' She adds

'Uhhhh, she wasn't feeling well and she went to the bathroom and she collapsed.' I tell her.

I leave it at that and get into the ambulance as it drives away.

...

At the hospital they won't let me be in the room while they are running tests, so I take it as my opportunity to call Rory, Emily and Richard.

'Hello' A sleepy Rory on the other end, shoot I forgot the time.

'Hi Rory it's me, erm your Mom wasn't well and she's in the hospital.' I tell her

'What? is she okay?' She asks

'She collapsed, morning sickness has been bad' I reply

'Okay, I'll be right over' then the phone goes dead

I dial Lorelai's parents number and wait for an answer, it's 4:30am.

'Hello Gilmore residence' I hear Emily's voice on the other end

'Hi Emily it's Luke, I'm just calling to let you know that Lorelai is in the hospital, she' collapsed.' I tell her

'Oh, Oh my god. Which hospital is she at?' She asks

'Hartford memorial we are still in the ER but I'll call you if it changes' Then the phone goes dead

...

15 minutes had passed by and Rory came running down the hall

'Luke, where is she? is there any news?' She asks

'No, they just said they're running tests, and trying to figure out what caused this.' I reply

Then I hear Emily and Richard coming down the hall too

'How did this happen?' Richard questions

'Well after we got home from dinner she started feeling sick so I told her to go to bed. I woke up a little before 4 and found her in the bathroom being sick again I tried to help her get back to bed and then she collapsed.' I tell them.

Another 5 minutes pass and the doctor comes towards us

'Lorelai Gilmore's family?' He asks

'Yeah thats us.'

'Well Lorelai will be okay, she is dehydrated and tired but that is about it. We are going to keep her in todoy to monitor her, and we will see from there when we will discharge her.' He informs us

'But what about the baby? I question

'Well the baby is actually babies, we performed an ultrasound on Lorelai and the baby is twins. Both of which have happy and healthy heart beats' He says

'Well can we see her?' I ask

'Sure come this way.' He says as he leads us to her room

...

When we get to the room, Lorelai is sleeping peacefully. We all find a chair and sit down around her hospital bed.

A few minutes of us all sitting in silence watching Lorelai pass by and we finally see her eyes start to flutter open

'hmmm' she murmurs.

She grasps my hand and tries to speak

'Shhhhh, don't speak just rest' I tell her

'But the baby, how's the baby?' She asks

'Well hunny...' She cuts me off tears spilling from her eyes

'We lost it?' She asks

'No, we are having twins.' I say, smiling

'But we had the ultrasound and they said we only had one baby...' She wonders

'Shhhhh I'll explain later just rest.' She fell asleep again, not noticing anybody else in the room.

Half an hour goes by and Lorelai begins to stir again.

'Hey you.' Rory says

'Hi hun' Lorelai replies

'You gave us all quiet a scare Lorelai' Emily pipes up

'Sorry Mom. Hi daddy.' She replies

I smile grasping her hand.

'How are you feeling?' I ask

'Sick, but I feel better than before' She replies

'Well I will go and find the doctor and tell them you are awake.' Richard says

He appears 5 minutes later with the doctor

'Hi Lorelai, I am Dr. Hudson. How are you feeling?' He asks her

'Thirsty and sick.' She replies

'Well, we've reviewed why you would be feeling as sick as you have during the pregnancy and have put it down to it being twins both of which are healthy. It would explain why it's more difficult to keep food down. To help you feel better we are going to request that you drink at least 2 litres of water a day, and eat more foods like salads, pasta and rice. Dry toast and biscuits can help with any sickness from here.' He informs us 'I will be back later to check on you' He adds

...

A few hours have now passed, I have managed to convince Rory, Emily and Richard to go home freshen up and get on with their day on the condition I call them to let them know what is happening.

The doctor re-enters the room.

'So Lorelai, we are happy to let you head home. Just make sure that you do all of the things we discussed earlier, and if you are feeling tired ensure you get some rest as it can help ease the nausea.' He says

'I will make sure of that doctor.' I tell him

Once Lorelai is discharged we get in the cab that has come to pick us up and I ask the driver to take us home.

'No Luke let's go to the diner. I'm hungry anyway and I want to stay out of the house for a little bit. I feel fine, if I feel tired at any point I will head up to the apartment.' Lorelai says

'Okay but only for a little bit please' I tell her

'Okay'

...

When we arrive at the diner, I wait for Lorelai to sit down in her usual chair and then I go behind the counter.

'Well then soon to be Mrs Danes, what can I get you?' I ask her smiling

'Well, a small salads and a glass of water would be nice.' She says

I hear Lorelai sigh as she hears Babette and Miss Patty behind us.

'Lorelai sweetie, how are you feeling? We heard about what happened.' Miss Patty says

'Well I'm fine, doctors let me go so all is good.' She says, I know she's holding of telling them it's twins until we talk about it. So far its only Lorelai, her parents, Rory and I that know.

It's not until Lorelai looks at me with a look of help that I realise she is being suffocated by worried members of the town.

'Hey guys please back off, it's been a long day and Lorelai doesn't need stress right now. The doctors orders was for her to remain in a calm and quiet environment. So please, just leave her be' I say, Lorelai smiles at me and the everyone backs away

I smile as she looks at me, I can tell she is tired so I walk over to her and tell her to go upstairs to the apartment for a little before I can take her home

I am just glad that everything is looking up.

...


	8. Work, work, work

**I've just rewatched series 3 of Gilmore Girls and Lorelai turned 35 in one of the episodes, however to fit my story Lorelai will be 35 in this story which is set during S5  
Chapter 8 - Work, work, work**

2 weeks after being released from the hospital Lorelai was ready to go back to work, because she was sick of being bored. The 2 weeks had been refreshing for Lorelai, she was now almost 15 weeks pregnant (which meant she was starting to show a little) and the sickness had died down slightly. This meant that she could now start to enjoy her pregnancy.

Lorelai had convinced Luke to go to work for the early delivery, as he was avoiding them to make sure she was okay.

At 7, she left the house and headed to Luke's for breakfast.

'Morning hunny' She says walking in

'Morning, breakfast?' He says

'Pancakes please' She replies.

He walks to the kitchen to prepare the pancakes for Lorelai

'Lorelai, your looking much better' Babette says approaching her

'Yeah I am. Heading back to work today too' Lorelai replies, smiling a little.

'Well that's good sugar. Just make sure you take good care of yourself, poor Luke was beside himself when you were sick crying and everything.' Babette says walking out

**Lorelai's POV**

Luke didn't tell me he was upset when I was in hospital, I know he doesn't like to show emotion but I'd hate for him to be sad.

I see Luke coming back with my pancakes, and I immediately bring it up in the conversation.

'Thank you, hey you didn't mention being upset when I was sick.' I tell him

'Huh?' He replies

'Babette said you were crying when I was sick' I tell him

'Yeah, it just scared me that's all' He replies

'Well just promise you will tell me if you feel like that again' I say as he gets back to work.

...

Half an hour later and I'm at the Inn, I see my parents in my office.

'Oh hey dad, mom' I say, giving him them a hug

'Lorelai, we didn't expect you to be here you should be resting' Dad tells me, I roll my eyes. My Mom has a freakish looking grin on her face.

'I've had 2 weeks dad I'm better now so I thought I would come and get some files and admin sorted.' I tell him 'What are you both doing here anyway' I add

'Well Sookie asked me to check over the insurance policies, when she went through them with Michel yesterday she thought they looked a little off so I've come to check them out. Your Mother is just here to tag along' Dad tells me

'Oh okay' I say sitting down in my chair and beginning my day, slightly weirded out by my parent's presence

...

After another hour passes by, I am still slightly concerned about my parents presence at the Inn.

'Sookie? Michel?' I yell

'Lorelai, what is wrong?' Michel asks, sarcastically of course

'Where are all my admin files? They were right here in the top drawer by my desk.' I tell him

'One second I will find Sookie and ask her.' He says, sarcastically again

He leaves the room, and leaves me frustrated. I pull my phone out and call Luke.

'Hey' I say

'Hey babe, what's up?' He asks

'Nothing much, but Sookie and Michel have re-organised my office and now I don't know where anything is.' I say, annoyed

'Well hunny, I am sure they didn't intend to upset me. Don't get too stressed out about it now okay?' He tells me

'Oh and did I tell you my parents are here. That is also frustrating because I didn't know they were coming, and the banister is loose again, room 3 keep complaining about air conditioning. A girl leaves work for 2 weeks and everything goes wrong.' I say

'Hold on, I will be right over' He says

...

30 minutes later and Michel never returned with Sookie

'Hey' Luke says entering my office, embracing me in a hug

'Hey, but watch your step my parents presence is very creepy today' I say back

'Right give me 15 minutes to sort Sookie and Michel and then I will fix the banister and Room 3's air conditioning then I will talk to your parents, maybe I've not thought about that one' He informs me laughing slightly

'What would I do without you?' I say, kissing him

**Luke's POV**

I walk into the kitchen, slightly frustrated that Lorelai is frustrated by the changes in the Inn.

'Sookie, Michel' I say walking in

'Oh Luke how nice to see you' Michel says, I roll my eyes and ignore his sarcasm

'Look guys I am going to put this right out there. Lorelai is stressing about her new office layout so please go and help her sort it, and please before you go explain why you did it.' I say

'Well Luke to tell you the truth, we didn't want her working so hard. We hid some documents so that she wouldn't have to work on them.' Sookie tells me, the pair look between each other kind of like they're hiding something.

'I know you didn't mean to annoy her, but she is upset she doesn't need the stress of not getting work done now. So please go and help her.' I tell them, as they leave the kitchen

'Ah Luke, how nice to see you' I hear Richard behind me

'Oh hi Richard' I say

'I'm just here on insurance purposes' He informs me

'I came to help Lorelai with some repairs around the Inn.' I tell him, why are things slightly awkward now?

'How is Lorelai? She said earlier she was fine, but I'm a little bit worried about her. She's stubborn you know.' He tells me

'Yeah she's frustrated because she didn't know you guys were coming and it's her first day back' I tell him

'Ah Luke' I hear Emily say, her voice sounds sarcastic.

'Emily how nice to see you' I say beginning to walk back towards Lorelai's office

That is until I see him...

Christopher...


	9. Christopher

**CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SWEARING **

**Chapter 9 - Christopher**

**Still Luke's POV**

_'Ah Luke' I hear Emily say, her voice sounds sarcastic._

_'Emily how nice to see you' I say beginning to walk back towards Lorelai's office_

_That is until I see him..._

_Christopher..._

'What the hell are you doing here?' I ask him

'Needed somewhere to stay for a business meeting in Hartford' He says, smirking

'Then go find somewhere in Hartford' I say back

'What is going on out here?' Lorelai says coming from out her office. Her face falls as she see's Christopher.

'What are you doing here?' She asks

'Not appreciating me being here then I see?' He asks sarcastically

'No not really, especially after what happened at my parents vow renewal.' Lorelai replies

'Lor I-' Christopher tries to start a sentence before Lorelai cuts her off

'No do not Lor me. Get out you cannot be here' She says, getting angrier by the second

'Lorelai calm down getting angry will not solve anything, especially not in your condition' Richard tells her. They knew, they had to know

'No, because you two being here now proves to me you knew about this. How could you? You were happy about Luke and I having a baby and getting married. What changed?' She yells, attracting the attention of the staff and customers

'Lorelai lets take this in the office' I tell her gently.

**Lorelai's POV**

The feeling in the office is very tense, I sit down at my desk and try to pretend this isn't real.

'So are you going to tell me why he is here?' I direct at my Mom

'He wanted somewhere to stay for a business trip, so we recommended this place.' Emily says

'No, I told you after what happened I wanted no contact with him. I do not need to be in contact with him. There are plenty of other places to send him, places that aren't here' I yell

'Lorelai calm down.' Mom tells me this time

'Huh? Calm down. You used him last time to split Luke and I up, now you see us happy, engaged and expecting and you want to rip it all away. Typical should've seen this coming. This is typical, everytime I am happy you go and fuck it up.' I cannot take this any more

'Lorelai it is for your own good' Mom says

'Get out. Get out now.' I am beyond mad at this point

'Lorelai, let's talk about this.' Dad tells me

'No, there is nothing to talk about. Now I don't want to see either of you again and as for you' I begin, aiming the next part at Christopher 'If Rory want's to talk to you then fine she can, but never come near me or my business again' I yell

It takes a while for my parents and Chris to leave, and by this point I am crying into Luke's chest.

'Is this why Sookie and Michel were acting strange, they knew and didn't say anything?' I say in an almost whisper, too annoyed to speak any louder.

'I don't know hunny, let's just go and sort this out another day? You need to calm down, you don't need this stress' Luke tells me, he is right.

'Okay, let's just go to the diner I'm kinda hungry' I tell him, calming down some more.

...

The ride to the diner was quiet but it was a give considering what had just happened at the Inn

When we get there I walk in without acknowledging anyone, sit down in my usual seat and hold my head in my hands.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I hear Luke say, what is going on now? I look up and stare in the same direction she is, the outburst from Luke attracts the attention of the others in the Diner. Looking up I see Christopher and my parents, of course. I should've known they would come here.

'Oh for fuck sake. Did you not hear what I said before?' I say to them, energy is running on zero by this point.

I sigh and lean my head against the counter, I have no energy for this. I feel Babettes presence beside me, shes rubbing my arm. I guess she can sense the stress.

I can faintly hear Luke arguing with them, telling them to get out. But it has all gone fuzzy for me by now.

'Lorelai hunny come and sit with us over there yeah, calm down a little' Miss Patty? When did she get here

'I'm okay Patty honestly' I lie

'No come on I can see your stressed, come over here and sit with us' She tells me, I stand up and go with them.

I can now hear my parents yelling at Luke about how he isn't good enough. I go to stand up and defend Luke but Babette and Morey stop me

'No Lorelai, you don't need this. Just sit here and all will be okay.' Babette tells me

'No I am not watching this no more. I can't. I need to get out of here.' I say standing up and leaving the diner. I faintly hear Luke telling me to wait and then Morey telling him to leave me be.

Once I get home I go straight to bed, crying to myself. I should've known they would pull a stunt like this. They are the Gilmore's after all.

After half an hour I hear the front door shut.

'Luke' I call out quietly, but instead I see Rory standing by my bedroom door. She walks up to me and envelopes me into a hug.

'Babette called me, said I should be here for you. She mentioned something about Grandma and Grandpa and dad and said it wasn't good. She tells me

'They are trying it again, they don't want Luke to be with me.' I tell her, tears spilling from my cheeks again.

'Morey managed to help diffuse the situation and get them to leave the diner, and Luke said he will be home soon. He is just getting your stuff together from the Inn and getting someone to bring your car home' Rory adds

'They pretended to be happy for me, they pretended to like Luke, all for what? To break my heart over and over again until I do what they say? I should've seen this coming, it was a given they would do this.' I say crying some more.

'Shhhhh, don't.' Rory tells me, rubbing circles on my back.

After a minute or two of sitting like this, I begin to fall asleep.

**Rory's POV**

Once Mom is asleep, I gently lay her head on the pillows of her bed and grab a blanket to put over her.

I head down into the kitchen to make some coffee, when I hear the front door open. It's Luke

'Hey, where's your Mom?' He asks, looking concerned

'She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago, she was really angry' I tell him

'I cannot believe they would do this to her' He tells me

'I know, I have a phone call to make. I will be back in 5 minutes.' I say to Luke.

I walk out the back door and sit walk around to sit on the porch.

I dial my dad's number and wait for him to pick up. Before he get's chance to speak I begin to yell

'I don't care what excuses you have this time. I don't want to hear them. I am cutting you out of my life until you see that my mom doesn't want you. She is with Luke, they are happy engaged and expecting. I don't understand your problem, any time you see Mom happy you come and destroy it all. I never want to see you again.' I yell angrily, then the phone goes dead. I calm down a little and dial my grandparents number

'Hello Gilmore resi-' I hear Grandma's voice and cut her off

'I'm gonna tell you what I just told my dad. I do not want to see you until you stop making my Mom feel so miserable. She is happy, she doesn't need you picking who she can and cannot be with. Stay away from us until you actually have some sense knocked into you.' I say

'Rory,-' She begins but I cut the phone off. I don't need to hear her excuses.

I head inside and sit at the table, Luke places a cup of coffee in front of me. He sits beside me and gives me a side hug.

I just hope that we can put a stop to all this stress, for Mom's sake.


	10. Genders and Phone Calls

**A/N Thank you so much for over 1k views on this story, it means so much. Can I please ask for reviews so I know how im doing with it? thanks. **

**I also just realised a Guest Reviewer had already guessed what would happen with the elder Gilmores. I would also like to add a huge thanks to those who have left reviews.**

**Chapter 10 - Genders and Phone Calls**

Within the following weeks after the argument, Luke and Lorelai laid low after the town began discussing what had happened in the diner. Rory had moved back home for the summer after finishing her finals, so she could be close in case her grandparents or father tried anything else.

Sookie and Michel admitted to Lorelai that that they knew Christopher was at the Inn, and they didn't mean to cause any upset. Lorelai had told both of them that her parents and Christopher were to blame for the upset caused that day.

The couple along with Rory were in the car headed to the hospital for the gender reveal scan of the twins. All 3 were excited that the day had finally come, because they were eager to know.

The whole car ride they discussed what they would like Boys, Girls or both. Lorelai wants one of each, Luke wants two girls and Rory wants 2 brothers.

'If I get brothers I will be happy, I've always wanted a brother.' Rory argues

'Yeah, and if I get two girls I will be over the moon' Luke says smiling

'One of each will settle it all, because there will be one girl and one boy' Lorelai says, also smiling.

...

In the room at the hospital Lorelai was lying down on the bed, with Rory and Luke beside her.

'Okay Lorelai, let's get started.' The midwife said, as she put the gel on Lorelai's stomach

5 Minutes later the midwife took the measurements of the babies, and turned the screen around

'Two healthy heartbeats, now would you like to now the genders?' She asked them

'Yes please' Lorelai and Luke said simultaneously. The midwife turns the screen back around, before speaking again.

'Baby A is a Boy, and Baby B is a Girl' She tells them smiling.

Luke stand up and kisses Lorelai on the head, Rory gives her Mother a side hug.

'One of each, we are going to have one of each' Lorelai says crying slightly.

...

After the hospital appointment the trio headed back to the diner, to celebrate a little. They still hadn't told the town about the twins.

The trio walk into the diner, with beaming smiles on their faces.

Lorelai and Rory sit in their usual places up at the front counter of the diner, and Luke stands behind them making Rory a cup of coffee and getting Lorelai an orange juice.

'I cannot believe it' Lorelai says and whispers 'we are going to have one of each'

After finishing her juice Lorelai realises she needs to get back to the Inn

'Right I gotta go, I have a wedding at the Inn.' Lorelai says to Luke and Rory

'I'll come with you, I want to help out today' Rory says, and with that the Mother Daughter duo leave the diner.

...

At the Inn Lorelai gave Rory the job of working on the desk with Michel, so that she could sort the rest of the planning for the wedding.

Lorelai was about to head over to give Michel another job to finish when her office phone rang

'Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking' She said politely

'Lorelai, it's your moth-' As soon as she heard the word Mother coming Lorelai cut the phone off

Around 60 seconds later the phone rang again

'Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking' She said once again politely

'Lorelai, you cut the phone off' And again she cut the phone off, it was her mother again

A few minutes later, after giving her staff some jobs to finish, the phone was ringing again

'Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking' Lorelai answered, just hoping it wasn't her mother

'Lorelai, it's your father' Lorelai cut the phone off once again, she was not dealing with her parents today.

The phone at the desk then began to ring, Michel answered

'Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking' He answered

'Michel, is Lorelai there. It's her Mother' He could sense the icy tone through the phone

'Lorelai phone for you' He yells into her office

'If it's my Mother cut it off' She yells back

'I am sorry Lorelai is not available right now, can I take a message?' He asks being sarcastic, Rory takes the phone from Michel and shoo's him away

'You can tell her that I want to talk to her' Emily says

'If you'd have listened when I called you, you would know mom doesn't want anything to do with you. So please go about your life without us. Thank you. Goodbye' Rory says, cutting the phone off

...

An hour later Luke had arrived to have dinner at the Inn with Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai had made sure to tell him about the several times her mother had called her throughout the day, which led to the amount of times she cut the phone off upon hearing her mothers/fathers voice. The trio had just started their dinner when Sookie came over.

'Lorelai phone for you' Sookie says

'Is it anyone related to me?' Lorelai asks

'Not that I heard, she said her name is Sarah' Sookie replied, and with that Lorelai went to the phone

'Dragonfly Inn this is Lorelai' There was a short silence, except for the mumbling in the background. Lorelai went to hang up the phone when a voice spoke

'Lorelai-' Her mother had now resulted to using other's to try and get Lorelai to speak to her.

Lorelai, highly annoyed, returned to the table

'My Mother again, now using her maids to make the calls and then for her to try and talk. She doesn't understand what I meant when I said I was through with them.' Lorelai rants to Rory and Luke

'Lorelai phone again' Michel says

'Michel take a message and if it's anyone in cahoots with my mother, don't bother giving the message to me' Lorelai says

Michel goes back over to the phone and speaks

'I am sorry Lorelai is unavailable at the moment, due to work circumstances. Can I take a message?' He asks

'Uhhh a Mrs Gilmore said she will be down at the Inn tomorrow morning to discuss something with Lorelai. She said it was important and Lorelai has to know' The voice says

'Well I am sorry to tell you that Lorelai is in meetings all day tomorrow, in fact all week and will not be available to make space for random calls. Have a nice day' He says hanging the phone up, he walks over to Lorelai's table

'I suggest you stay clear of the Inn tomorrow morning. Your mother has made plans to come and see you.' He tells her.

'Right' Lorelai says going into her office, leaving Luke and Rory confused however they follow her.

Lorelai picks up the phone and dials a number, there is a silence before Lorelai begins to speak

'Yes I would like to speak to a Emily Gilmore please. It's Lorelai' She says, Luke goes to take the phone but Lorelai shoots him a look. Lorelai puts the phone on loud speaker for Luke and Rory to hear.

'Lorelai it's nice of you to call' Emily says

'I am going to do the talking here. What part of I am done with you did you not understand? I am done with you and I am done with dad. I do not need you calling my business several times a day to get to talk to me. I want you to stop calling me, stop calling the Inn and stop trying to force visits on me. I do not, and I cannot stress enough, want to see you. Do you understand?' Lorelai says, calmly but with a harsh tone in her voice.

'Lorelai, your father and I don't want to lose you. We want whats-' Before Emily gets to finish Rory cuts the call off.

'My god that woman. When will she learn?' Luke asks

'She's Emily Gilmore, she only knows what she wants.' Lorelai sighs, allowing Luke to give her a hug

...

That night the trio head home and Lorelai goes straight to bed. Hoping that when she goes to work the next morning, her mother won't be there.


	11. Visits, Pain and Martha's Vineyard?

**Logan and Rory are a couple in this, just because I want to involve Logan some how. **

**Chapter 11 - Visits, Pain and Martha's Vineyard?**

Lorelai made it to work the next morning at 9am. Knowing about her Mother's possible visit that day, she headed to her office telling Michel on the way not to bother her and if her Mother showed up to tell her she was not there.

Lorelai spent the first hour of the working day taking new bookings for the Inn, and filling cancellations. That was until she heard the voice of her Mother. Quick thinking, Lorelai locked her office door and continued to work, so her Mother couldn't get into the office to bother her. Several times within the first 5 minutes of her Mother being there, Lorelai heard somebody trying to open the door.

'I will wait in her office until he arrives then' She heard her Mother on the other side of the door

'Well I hate to break it to you, but Lorelai is the only one with keys to the door and if you hadn't guessed already it is locked.' Michel says

'Well then call her and tell her I am here ready to see her.' Emily says back to him

'Lorelai made it very clear yesterday that she did not want to see anyone unless it was business related, especially if it was anyone to do with her parents' Michel fights back. Lorelai then hears them stop and then hears keys being pushed into her door.

Her Mother had taken keys to try and force her way into the office. She then heard Michel faintly saying he would call the police unless she stopped, sighing and giving up Lorelai opened the door and stormed off. Michel picked up the phone and dialled Luke's number

On her way to her car Lorelai stopped and stared at her Mother

'You just can't leave me alone can you? You see I am happy and destroy my life. You see me upset and kick me while I am down? What did I do that was so bad that made me deserve this from you?' She yells hurt, not noticing Luke's truck pulling up. He get's out, with Rory, and envelopes her into a hug

'You come to my business, pretending to be all nice but it was just so you could throw another attempt at breaking Luke and I up. When will you stop trying to call the shots in my life? I am 35 years old I know what I want with my life' She yells back

'Grandma I think it's best you leave now' Rory tells her, not even looking at her Grandmother

Emily walks away, hurt, get's in her car and drives away.

'I can't believe she would do this to me' Lorelai says breaking down into Luke's arms

Luke and Rory support Lorelai and take her back into the office of the Inn.

'Lorelai hunny calm down please, this isn't good for you or the babies.' Luke tells Lorelai

'I can't, I can't' Lorelai says, struggling with her breathing. She was so mad that her anxiety had taken over.

'Mom just breathe with us, in with 3 out with 3' Rory tells her. After 5 minutes of sitting with Lorelai and helping calm her down, Rory goes into the Kitchen and gets some water.

'You okay now?' Luke asks Lorelai, who is resting her head against him quietly

'Yeah I think so' She almost whispers.

'I can't believe I was so stupid to believe she was happy for us. I can't believe my dad would go along with this.' She tells him

'You need a break from all of this. How about the three of us go away somewhere for a little bit, calm ourselves down.' Luke says

'The 3 of us?' Lorelai questions

'Yeah you me Rory? She could bring Logan with her too if she wants' Luke says back

'What about the tiny humans I am carrying?' Lorelai says laughing a little

'Okay then the 5 of us, 6 if Rory brings Logan.' Luke says kissing the top of her head.

Rory returns and hands her Mother the glass of water, who takes it and drinks it slowly.

'How would you feel about going on holiday?' Luke asks Rory

'Where too? Who with?' Rory replies

'Well we aren't sure yet, but it would be us, your mom, Logan if you want?' Luke tells her

'That sounds cool, I'll talk to Logan' Rory replies back, smiling that Luke offered Logan to come.

**Rory's POV**

After talking with my mom and Luke a bit more I leave the office and call Logan

'Hey Ace' Logan says

"Hey Logan, so my family are planning a small vacation to get away for a bit. How would you feel about maybe coming?' Rory asks him

'Well sure Ace. When will it be?' Logan asks

'Well we haven't worked out the details yet. We aren't even sure about where we are going' Rory replies

'Well I have an offer for you. How about we go to Martha's Vineyard, my folks have a place there and we can all stay' Logan suggests

'Well that's nice. I'll talk to my mom and Luke about it' Rory says

They talk a little more before Rory heads back into her mothers office.

'So Logan said he is up for it. He offered us all to go and stay at his parent's place in Martha;s Vineyard' Rory tells them

**Nobody's POV  
**After 2 days of gathering their things together the Trio meet up with Logan and head off to his parents place in Martha's Vineyard.

After deciding that they wouldn't go back until they were ready to go back the girls began making plans for what they would do on their trip.

Nobody had said anything to anybody about where they were going, wanting to enjoy their time away without any distractions.


	12. Wedding Plans and Letters

**After working out dates by this point it is early July. Also this is a short chapter, because all the other chapters I have planned are waiting to be written so I left this short and sweet**

**Chapter 12 - Wedding Plans and Letters**

**July 10th 2005**

_After spending 10 days at Martha's Vineyard, Luke, Rory and Lorelai finally made the decision to come home. Rory had managed to get a summer job at the book store again, which meant she was out of the house a bit more. Luke and Lorelai have finally begun putting pieces of the wedding together, because of wanting to do the wedding before the babies are born. _

**Nobody's POV**

Luke and Lorelai sat down at the table of Lorelai's house, and started planning the wedding.

'So I phoned Reverend Skinner today and he can do August 15th, or August 30th this year.' Lorelai informs Luke.

'What day does Rory go back to college?' Luke questions

'I believe her move in date is September 1st' Lorelai answers.

'I say August 30th, gives us 7 weeks ish to plan and get everything sorted.' Luke says

'Wow, we are actually getting married.' Lorelai says smiling

After sharing a moment, the pair began discussing some more plans and phoning Reverend Skinner to confirm the date

'All we need now are invitations' Lorelai says smiling.

Luke stands up from his seat and walked over to Lorelai. He gets her to stand up, and passionately kisses her. Neither of them hear the door open and close

'I have 5 minutes to get my stuff, have some coffee and get back to the book store' Rory says walking into the kitchen, Luke and Lorelai separate and begin smiling

'What?' Rory says noticing the pair

'Sit down' Lorelai says

'No I-' Rory says

'Sit please' Lorelai says doing the pout, Rory then sits down

'What is it?' Rory says

'We've set a date' Luke informs his soon to be step-daughter

'What when?' Rory says, smiling

'August 30th' Lorelai says

The 3 share a moment of hugging, laughing and smiling before Luke and Rory head back to work.

Lorelai notices the time and realises she has an hour before she has to go to the Inn for a meeting. Sighing to her self, she grabs a pen some paper and an envelope before sitting down and writing the letter

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know we haven't spoken for a couple of weeks, but I needed some space to understand everything that has happened over the last couple of months._

_I'm not as mad at you both any more, because I have learned over the years that this is just who you are. I am not saying that I approve of what happened with Christopher, however I will say I have forgiven you a little. I don't want us to fight any more, I don't want to take 2 new precious grandchildren away from you because I know it hurt you before. It may take us some more time but I think we can find a way around all of this._

_I wanted to also let you know Luke and I have finally set a date for the wedding. We have decided to get married on August 30th, I know its soon but it is what we want. You both may not approve of Luke and you may not want to come to the wedding, but I just wanted to let you both know you can come if you wish. _

_I will call you soon to set up a time so we can talk all of this through._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lorelai x_

Lorelai sealed the letter in the envelope and headed off to Luke's before going to the Inn

'I have to tell you something' Lorelai says, as he plants a kiss of her cheek

'Go on then' Luke says intrigued

'I've written a letter for my parents, I think its time I talk to them and sort all of this out. You are going to be a part of our family and I think it is time for them to learn to accept it' Lorelai informs him, he smiles

'I think it's a great idea' Luke says, Lorelai smiles kisses him and leaves.

She posts the letter and heads to the Inn.

As Lorelai arrives at the Inn, she smiles.

Something's telling her this will all be okay.


	13. Approval?

**Chapter 13 - Approval?**

The following day Lorelai was a nervous wreck, because she knew that her parents would receive the letter.

Lorelai's day was busy, the Inn was hosting another wedding and it had to be perfect.

Lorelai didn't stop running around, planning the wedding, until her office phone rang.

'Dragonfly Inn this is Lorelai speaking' She says down the phone

'Lorelai it's your father' He says

'Oh hi dad' Lorelai said, happy he had called

'Your Mother and I got the letter you sent us' Richard informs her, there is a silence before Richard speaks again

'We would like to take you up on your offer of meeting' He says, making Lorelai smile

'Great, that sounds good dad. Will tomorrow work for you at 12? It's the only time I'm free at the moment. We can meet at the Inn.' Lorelai says

'Tomorrow at 12 at the Inn. We will be there. Goodbye Lorelai'

'Bye Dad'

...

The following day Lorelai arrived at the Inn, she was nervous about talking to her parents but she knew it had to be done.

Once it reached 12 Lorelai told Michel to send her parents to her office when they arrived. She hoped that she wouldn't get angry or mad during this visit because Luke and Rory were not there with her.

Lorelai didn't look up from her computer until her door knocked.

'Come in' She said, putting the files she had out away. Lorelai then motioned for her parents to sit down in their chairs just in front of her desk

'Mom, Dad thanks for coming. I am happy that you did.' Lorelai says to them, she smiles which in turn makes Richard smile 'I just wanted to make things right between us, set everything straight because in 4 months time there are going to be 2 new members of this family and I want you both to be apart of their lives' She continues 'Now I know you don't like Luke, you've proved that to me, but I love him and we are getting married.' She adds

'Lorelai, you don't need to do this' Richard says, sighing slightly because he knows what might happen.

'No hear me out for a minute please. I know you don't like Luke because he owns a diner, and he doesn't live up to the Gilmore standards but he is a decent and kind hearted man. When Rory had Chicken Pox, he was there helping me because she couldn't sleep and I couldn't make mashed potatoes. He was there for me when Rory went into middle school, when she graduated middle school, and then when she graduated high school. Every time Christopher came back, and then left again, Luke was there supporting us while we were sad. He helped Rory when she needed a quiet space to study and when she needed a ride places when I was at work. He has been an amazing father figure to Rory, and I love him. No man I have ever dated has been like that with her, ever.' Lorelai says, a few stray tears falling as she reminisces.

'So your saying your marrying him because you want him to be Rory's father?' Emily says, sarcastically.

'Just listen please. I know he is going to be an amazing dad to our kids. He has proved that, and I love him for everything he does. Our Son and Daughter are going to be lucky to have him in their lives. I am happy to have him in mine' Lorelai says 'You may not approve of him, but I am not looking for your approval for us to get married. You were angry when I had Rory and raised her without a father, well now you know she had a father in her life. She had Luke.' Lorelai added

'I am happy for you Lorelai. You can guarantee that on the 30th of August I will be there at your wedding' Richard says, smiling at his daughter. Happy that she was fighting for her relationship.

Emily stays silent, not saying a word. She knew now that Lorelai had made up her mind on who she wanted to be with. She just had to accept it and move on.

'I do not want to fall out with either of you. I want you in my kids lives. I don't want what happened before to happen again. You have both been amazing grandparents to Rory, and I want that for the twins too' Lorelai says standing up, walking over to her parents. She holds her arms out, to hug them.

Emily and Richard accept the hug off their daughter

'Thank you Lorelai' Emily says 'I think we needed this chat and I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you over the last couple of weeks' She adds

The 3 Gilmore's then headed out into the dining area at the Inn for some lunch

...

After they had finished their lunch, Lorelai walked her parents to their car and waved them off, satisfied with what she had achieved she then went back inside to finish her day of work

'They actually listened to you?' Sookie questions

'Yeah they did, I mean I knew my dad would because he is a softy really. But I was shocked when my mom thanked me for the chat' Lorelai replies. 'I mean I think this time she is actually seeing this relationship as a good thing' She adds

'What did you say?' Sookie asks

'I mentioned how Luke will be a great dad and how he has been their for the majority of Rory's life, especially when Christopher would come and go as he pleased.' Lorelai replies, smiling as she feels the babies moving around

'Hey' Rory says as she walks into the kitchen 'Luke sent me on strict orders to see how you are after your chat with grandma and grandpa' She adds,

'It went well, really well.' Lorelai replies 'They listened to me, and your grandmother thanked me and apologised. I think it will be okay. A new beginning' She adds.

'Good. Now second thing, Luke said to make sure you have eaten' Rory says, Lorelai sighs but chuckles slightly

'Yes I have, I had lunch with your grandparents about half an hour ago. Michel and Sookie are my witnesses.' Lorelai replies.

'Good.' Rory says, giving her mother a hug

...

At 5 Lorelai left the Inn for the day and headed to the diner.

'Hey you' Lorelai says as she walks in, going behind the counter giving Luke a long passionate kiss.

'Hey you two, get a room' Miss Patty says. Causing Lorelai to break off from the kiss, and laugh.

'Well Miss Patty, this is a room' Lorelai replies sarcastically. Miss Patty laughs at the response and goes back to what she was doing.

'Thanks for sending Rory to check on me' Lorelai says

'Well as long as you are okay.' Luke says, kissing her again. 'That's all that matters to me' He adds

'It went really well, I think everything will go okay from now' Lorelai says, walking back behind the counter sitting down

'I don't think I will be able to sit on these chairs much longer. This bump is getting too big.' She says, sighing slightly

Luke laughs and places some de-caf coffee in front of her.

A little while later, Luke left Ceaser in charge so he could take Lorelai home.

After their dinner, Luke and Lorelai retired to the sofa. Where they snuggled up to each other and watched a couple of movies.


	14. The Night Before

**A/N Only Lorelai, her parents, Luke and Rory know about the twins.**

**This is just a short chapter for Lorelai's and Luke's last night single before the wedding**

**Chapter 14 The Night Before.**

The month leading up to the wedding had been a quiet one for the Gilmore's and the Dane's. Lorelai and Luke had began making extension plans to create an extra room for their new arrivals

It was now August 29th 2005. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, at 6 months pregnant with twins, is marrying Lucas Danes.

Lorelai and Luke had decided to marry in the town square, in the Gazebo. **(Like in the revival series)**

Lorelai had decided her bridesmaids would just be Sookie and Rory, who would be spending her last night of freedom with her watching movies.

Luke had decided his best man would be Jess, who was coming for the wedding. Luke had decided against a stag night, and just spent time with Jess drinking a few beers in the apartment instead.

After working things out with her parents, Lorelai made sure her father knew he would be giving her away. Richard had spend the night before finishing his speech for the reception. He was glad that after everything he can give Lorelai away. It meant the world to him.

...

'Mom which movie are we watching first?' Rory yells to Lorelai, who was in the kitchen

'I don't know you pick' Lorelai says bringing the snacks to the table

'Casablanca it is then' Rory says putting the DVD in

'Lorelai hunny, I could've done that. You should be sitting down' Sookie says, taking the tray from her best friend.

'Sookie, I am not an invalid yet. I may not be able to see my feet but I can still stand on them and walk' Lorelai says sarcastically.

'Well hunny, 6 months pregnant with a bump that big. You shouldn't be carrying anything' Sookie says, rubbing Lorelai's arm. Rory shoots her mother a glance, knowing she still hadn't told anybody about the twins.

'Well Sookie, Luke and I were waiting til tomorrow to tell everyone this. It's not one baby it's 2' Lorelai says, Sookie looks at her best friend worried

'2? 2 babies? Wow. OMG twins, wow' Sookie says shocked, Lorelai and Rory laugh

'When did you find out?' Sookie questions

'After the collapse, when they did the ultrasound' Lorelai says, grimacing and she remembers the awful sickness she had. Sookie smiles and gives Lorelai a hug

'Okay, now you two are breaking movie night rules' Rory says, and the 3 of them all sit around and watch the first movie

...

Luke was sat with Jess in the apartment drinking beers, Luke trying to calm his nerves.

'I don't think I have ever felt this nervous before' Luke says, causing Jess to laugh

'Seriously your nervous?' Jess questions

'Yes' Luke answers honestly 'I have never been this committed to a relationship ever, not even when I married Nicole. Now I'm getting married and we are having twins' Luke said, he had given away they are having twins. The couple had dealt with enough stress during the pregnancy they hadn't told anyone.

'Twins?' Jess questions

'We found out after Lorelai was taken to the hospital. With all the stress we didn't tell anyone unless they were at the hospital' Luke answers

The two talk a bit longer before eating some food.

...

Lorelai, Sookie and Rory had given up on the movie idea, after Lorelai couldn't sit comfortably. Instead, the trio started doing face masks, and massages to each other.

While Sookie was applying a face mask to Rory's face, Lorelai stood up and looked at a picture of her and Luke at Liz and TJ's wedding. She smiled at stared at it for a while

'Hey mom?' Rory says

'Yeah?' Lorelai replies

'You look happy' Rory says, Lorelai smiles

'I am kid' Lorelai replies smiling as she feels the twins kick

'Ugh these two won't sit still' Lorelai complains, Sookie and Rory laugh

...

At midnight Luke and Jess retired to bed, because both were helping with the finishing touches for the wedding from 7am. Luke cursed himself for allowing Lorelai to have the wedding start at 11am .

As he was about to close his eyes he heard the phone ringing, he groaned as he stood up and answered it

'Hello' He said in a gruff tone

'Hey' Lorelai says sweetly 'Happy wedding day' She adds, Luke looks at his clock which read 12:03am

'Happy wedding day' He says back

'I just wanted to call and say I love you Lucas Danes' Lorelai says

'I love you too Lorelai Victoria Gilmore' He replies smiling, then the 2 hang up

In just 11 hours Lorelai would no longer be a Gilmore, she would be a Danes.


	15. The Morning Of

**Chapter 15 - The Morning of **

Lorelai was woken up at 6:30am, by Sookie and Rory.

'Good Morning' Sookie says placing a tray on Lorelai's bed, with breakfast on it

'Morning' Rory says to her Mom

'Wow, thank you' Lorelai says to them both for the breakfast

'Just think Rory, in a few hours you will be the only Lorelai Gilmore left. You will become the reigning Lorelai' Lorelai says laughing

'Oh that may be true, but there will only ever be one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore' Rory says

'She will just instead become Lorelai Victoria Danes' Sookie says 'Right eat that and then we will start getting you ready for your wedding day' Sookie yells excitedly, as she heads downstairs there is a knock at the door.

There standing right before her is

Mia

...

At the Gazebo, Luke and Jess began placing the chairs out for the ceremony. Luke had become stressed out about how they had to be laid out.

The Gazebo was decorated with pink and white flowers and a subtle string of pink fairy lights. The rest of the the square was decorated with flowers, bushes with fairy lights and hats, tables and chairs and a dance floor. **(Please just picture it as it was in the revival lol)**

...

Lorelai had finished her breakfast and had a bath, it was now 7:30 just 3 and a half hours until the wedding. She headed downstairs to start getting ready, as she was about to yell out for Sookie she saw Mia sitting on her couch

'Mia?' Lorelai questioned excitedly

'Yes dear it is me' Mia answered, standing up and giving Lorelai a hug. 'Look at you, I am so happy' Mia adds, pulling Lorelai in for another hug only pulling apart when Sookie and Rory appear.

Lorelai sits down on a chair in the Kitchen were Rory and Mia get stared on her hair.

...

Luke and Jess were made to leave the wedding venue at 8 by Miss Patty, Morey and Babette so they could get ready themselves.

At the apartment Luke showered and began to get ready, he wouldn't be lying if he said he was nervous. After getting dressed he picked up a blue box and placed it into a basket with a note, some muffins and coffee. He handed the basket to Jess

'Run this over to Lorelai's place would you. Please?' Luke asked

'What is it? Can it not wait until the wedding?' Jess questioned sarcastically

'No, now go please.' Luke said

As Jess left he read his speech and vows over and over. Wanting to get them right

...

At the Crap-Shack, Lorelai now had her hair and make-up done she was just waiting for Mia to finish painting her nails which was delayed when the door knocked

'Ill get it' Rory said, rushing out of her room running to the door.

'Come in' She adds as she lets Jess in.

He walks into the kitchen and places the basket in front of Lorelai

'I was given strict instructions to give this to you now. It's from Luke' He said as he left again

'What a charming boy.' Mia said as she watched Lorelai look through the basket.

Lorelai pulled the note out, the others left the kitchen, and began to read it.

_To Lorelai,_

_I just wanted to give you some things before our wedding today. There is some coffee there for everyone, decaf for you of course, and there is also some muffins in case you are hungry. There is a blue box in the basket for you, I hope you like what it is._

_I just wanted to tell you I love you and I cannot wait to marry you_

_Love _

_Luke _

Lorelai smiled and wiped the stray tear from her face. She pulled the blue box from the basket and opened it. He bought her a pair of silver Tiffany and Co. infinity earrings. She smiled and put them in. She called for the others to come in and they all finished getting their hair, make-up and nails finished.

...

As the clock reached 10:30 Lorelai headed upstairs with Sookie, to put her wedding dress on. While the pair went upstairs Emily and Richard had arrived, which signalled for Rory it would be time to go soon. Emily, Mia and Rory waited in the car for Sookie to finish with Lorelai.

After the Bridesmaids, Mia and her mother left. Lorelai came down the stairs. Richard watched as his daughter reachers the bottom,he shed a few tears before linking his arm in hers

'You look beautiful Lorelai, let's go get you married' He said smiling, leading his daughter to the car

'Thanks daddy' She replied

This was it, she was getting married. Finally


	16. The Wedding

**I cannot be bothered to write vows for this chapter so I am missing them out, I don't think Luke would come up with anything soppy any ways so i'll save the soppyness for the speech's. I have also struggled a little with writing Richard's speech because I have no idea how to put words together in the way Richard would say them, if that makes sense. Also, trying to put a speech together for Luke was difficult because I have no idea what he would say, so I'm using episode scripts to piece together something that will make sense from Luke's POV  
**

**Chapter 16 - The Wedding**

Luke stood in the Gazebo, Jess standing beside him. He didn't look up from where he was standing until Morey began playing a soft tune on the piano and the guests began to stand up.

As he looked up, he saw Sookie and Rory walking down the isle. It felt like forever before Lorelai and Richard appeared. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw her, _she looks gorgeous _he thought. He was waiting for someone to pinch him, thinking it was a dream. He smiled as she got closer, and closer to him and he finally breathed once her hands were in his. The guests all sat down as the ceremony began.

'You look absolutely gorgeous' Luke tells Lorelai, who returns his complement with a smile.

'Is there any reason that Luke and Lorelai should not be wed today?' Reverend Skinner asks getting the ceremony started. Lorelai looked at her mother, half expecting her to object but smiled as she didn't. Lorelai also expected Christopher to show up, and was glad when she couldn't see him.

It was finally time for the couple to say their I do's, by this time everyone was in tears (except for Taylor)

After the ceremony, the newly wed's took photo's with their families, and were finally seated at their table.

Lorelai couldn't believe it she is now Lorelai Victoria Danes.

Luke was in complete shock, he never thought this day would come at all. He had only ever dreamed of marrying Lorelai and it was now a reality.

Richard stood up from his chair and called for the attention of everyone at the reception

'I really don't know what to say, today has been everything I have ever dreamed of for you Lorelai. Even though I haven't been very supportive of you, you have continued to make me proud every day. Luke thank you, thank you for making my daughter happy. I have never seen my daughter as happy as she is when she is around you. I would also like to thank everyone for coming and making this day special for my daughter, and for Luke. Can you all please raise your glasses to Luke and Lorelai'

Everyone raises their glasses and repeats to Luke and Lorelai, before Jess stands up to give his speech

'I am not good with speeches so please bare with me. Luke has been an amazing role model for me, stuck up for me and made sure that I was well looked after during my time here in Stars Hollow. I could see from then how much Luke and Lorelai belonged together, even if they were just friends. They would always flirt without realising it, or maybe they did, and they were such good friends. Lorelai and I may not get on, but I can tell she is the right woman for Luke. She puts the smiles on his face and lights up his dark days. I am glad that I get to share this day with you both.' As he finishes the speech, he sits down and Luke stands to give his speech

'I'm with Jess when I say I am not good with speeches, or being soppy so please bare with me. Eight years I have known Lorelai, and they have been the best eight years of my life. Nobody in this town believed that Lorelai and I would last together, that we would be good for each other, but we have and we are married, expecting and we couldn't be happier. When that town meeting was held that night, I felt angry that everyone felt that way because everyone had wanted for us to be together for so long. But in the end it didn't matter what everyone else thought because Lorelai and I were together, and that was all we needed to prove we are a good match. So crazy lady I just want you to know, that no matter what, I am in I am all in' Luke finishes and Rory stands up.

'I know that bridesmaids don't usually make speeches, but there is something I would like to say today. Ever since I was born my mom did nothing but look out for me, she always put me first and made sure I had everything I needed. I always dreamed, when I was younger, that my mom and dad would be together and today my dream came true. My biological dad has never really been there for me, but Luke always has. He always looked out for me, and unlike my real dad he was there at my high school graduation and was there for me when I moved into college. I have always thought of Luke as my father, because he has always been there for me. Luke, thank you for everything you have done for us over the years I am glad to have you as my father.' Rory says, as she sits down with tears streaming down her face.

A little while after the speeches, everyone began filling up the dance floor. Upon seeing Rory at the bar with her grandmother, Luke approached her to talk.

'Hey Rory, thanks for what you said in the speech. It meant a lot' He says to her, smiling

'Everything I said was nothing but the truth, you have always been there for me Luke. I don't need Christopher in my life because I have you' She says, the pair hug and begin to mingle with the other guests.

'Ladies and gentlemen, can we please clear the floor to make way for the happy couple' Kirk announces from the DJ stand.

Luke and Lorelai walk over to the dance floor as, Reflecting Light begins to play. Lorelai smiles as she remembers the song from Liz and TJ's wedding the previous year.

'Today has been perfect. I can't believe we are married now' Lorelai says, resting her head against his shoulder as they dance slowly.

'It only took us 8 years to get here' Luke says smiling.

After a minute or so dancing by themselves, the dance floor was once again filled with others from the wedding. Once their first dance was over, Richard approached Lorelai. As the song Dance with my Father by Luther Vandross plays in the background

'Lorelai, would you like a dance?' Richard asks his daughter

'I would love to' She replies as she slowly stands

The father and daughter walk out onto the dance floor and begin to dance

'I am very happy for you Lorelai.' Richard says to his daughter

'Thank you dad' Lorelai says looking up at him smiling.

The two stay quiet for a little bit before Richard speaks again

'I love you Lorelai' He says

'I love you too daddy.' Lorelai replies, as the Father Daughter embrace each other in their dance.

45 minutes after the father daughter dance, Lorelai and Luke were now standing at the cake getting ready to cut it. But of course before they could Sookie insisted she take thousands of photos of the couple and the wedding party around the cake.

At 8pm the wedding was still going strong, however half of the guests were already drunk. Luke and Lorelai managed to sneak away for a moment alone in the Gazebo without anyone around

'Wow, what a day' Lorelai says leaning her head against Luke's shoulder, as they stand embraced in a hug

'It's been perfect' He says kissing her on the head.

'I love you Lucas William Danes' Lorelai tells him

'I love you too Lorelai Victoria Danes' Luke says looking up at her, kissing her passionately.

'You know we never spoke about where we would live, because both the apartment and the house are going to be too small to live in soon' Lorelai says to Luke, breaking the kiss apart

'Well I can call Tom and get him to come and maybe renovate the house to add some extra space.' Luke says 'I know it would be difficult for you to want to move out, because it's where Rory grew up' he adds

'That sounds awesome, but for now I think we should go back and join everyone else. It is our wedding reception' Lorelai says kissing her husband once more.

...

By 11pm all the wedding guests began making their way home. Rory had decided to head to her grandparents for the night to give Luke and Lorelai space, because they had decided against going on a honeymoon because of the pregnancy.

As they reach the steps of the house, Lorelai unlocks the door and goes to make her way inside.

'No you don't' Luke says, picking Lorelai up bridal style

'Luke put me down I am too heavy' Lorelai says

'No you are not! We are doing this traditionally!' He says smiling, kissing her as he walks inside.

'Welcome Home Mrs Danes' He says as he leads Lorelai to their bedroom.

Lorelai smiled to herself, today was the first day of the rest of her life as Lorelai Victoria Danes and she couldn't be any happier about it.


	17. Secret's Out

**This chapter is longer than the others, because ideas popped into my head and they fit perfectly with a storyline I wanted to bring into the fanfic. Enjoy**

**Chapter 17 - Secrets Out.**

The following morning after the wedding Luke and Lorelai, remained snuggled up in bed for the most part of the morning. It was now just after 10am

'You know we never did say anything about expecting twins yesterday' Lorelai tells Luke

'Hmmm, It doesn't matter. I will be a nice surprise for everyone when they arrive.' Luke chuckles, thinking back to Lorelai informing him they should keep the pregnancy a secret when they first found out.

'Can you imagine the look on Taylor's face when he finds out there is going to be 2 of your offspring running around?' Lorelai says laughing slightly

'Well he will just have to deal with it. There is no going back now' He tells Lorelai. He smiles as he see's her rubbing circles on her tummy

'We are just 4 days off the 7 month mark, can you believe it? I am almost 30 weeks?' Lorelai says, as she pulls Luke hand to feel the babies kick

'I can't wait for our Son and Daughter to get here.' He says

The couple remain snuggled together for the rest of the morning, discussing their new life together as husband and wife

...

Later on in the day, Luke and Lorelai were now dressed and ready to spend the rest of their day with Rory who was heading off for her sophomore year of college the next day.

'What do you want to do today kid?' Lorelai asks Rory

'Can we go to the diner. I need a really big fix of Luke's before school' Rory says, and with that Luke, Lorelai and Rory head to the Diner.

At the diner, everyone was shocked seeing Luke and Lorelai there 24 hours after getting married. But the pair brushed it off because this was their last day with Rory before college began again. Lorelai and Rory sit at the counter, with Lorelai struggling sitting on the bar stools.

'Anything you want is on the house' Luke tells Rory as he walks behind the counter.

'Well I will start off with a coffee please Luke' Rory says, Lorelai begins to make the pouty face at Luke.

'No Lorelai, you cannot under any circumstances drink any coffee' Luke says, sternly.

'Please?' She practically begs, still making the pouty face.

'No, that is final.' Luke says

'Fine, I'll have an orange juice. But once the babies are born you are giving me coffee in an IV. I mean right after the babies are born, the literal second after they are born. Got it?' Lorelai says, causing Luke and Rory to laugh at the rambling

'Did you just say babies sugah?' Babette screams from behind Lorelai

'My god, Babette you scared me' Lorelai says holding her hand to her chest.

'Scaring a pregnant lady isn't wise Babette' Rory warns, smiling slightly

'Sorry Sugah, but did I hear you say babies?' She asks again. Luke smiles, and gives Lorelai and encouraging nod. Letting her know that now was the time to come clean

'Yes Babette, I said babies. Luke and I are having twins' Lorelai says smiling. Babette screeches with excitement and pulls Lorelai into a tight embrace

'Oh... Wow.' Lorelai says trying to keep her balance sitting on the chair. 'Okay Babette your squashing me, which means your squashing the babies' Lorelai says laughing slightly.

'Oh sorry, I have to call Patty' Babette says as she runs out the diner

'Well now we don't have to worry about telling the town, Babette and Patty can do it for us.' Lorelai laughs as Luke places her orange juice in front of her

After finishing up at the Diner, Lorelai and Rory decided they would go shopping. Luke had insisted they have a girls day and that he would see them at home later on.

After finishing up shopping around Hartford, the mother daughter duo decided to finish their shopping in Stars Hollow

While shopping around, Lorelai had be overwhelmed with questions about why she kept it a secret that she and Luke were having twins. The duo had decided to give up on their shopping when Kirk offered his babysitting services, because it had become too much for Lorelai to handle.

At the Crap-Shack Luke had prepared a nice meal for them all to enjoy, when Rory and Lorelai got home.

...

When Lorelai and Rory got home from shopping, Lorelai ended up collapsing onto the sofa exhausted after the days events. Luke walked out of the kitchen, putting 2 glasses of soda down on the table, smiling at his wife as she began to fall asleep.

'Lorelai honey, you need to get up.' He says softly, Lorelai looks up at him not wanting to move 'Come on dinners in the kitchen' He adds, but she still doesn't move

'Hard day?' He asks Rory

'She got tired of everyone questioning the twins, and Kirk offering his babysitting services' Rory says 'Should I try and get her to go to bed, if she's not gonna get up for dinner? The couch can't be comfortable for her right now' She adds. Luke and Rory look back at Lorelai who had fallen asleep, her hands gently resting on the top of her bump.

'No, I think she'll be okay for now' Luke says, as they walk into the kitchen for their dinner

...

After they had finished their dinner, the headed back into the living room to try and get Lorelai to bed.

'Lorelai? Come on let's go to bed' Luke says kneeling down beside her. She mumbles slightly as he begins to lift her

'Luke? Put me down' She tells him sleepily, but instead he gently carries her to their bedroom. He smiles at her as he leaves the room and goes back down to Rory.

'She's still out like a light' He tells his step daughter, Rory smiles at him as they sit on the couch

An hour later, they had both decided to get an early night because they needed to be up early the following morning.

After changing into some pyjamas, he walked over to the bed and climbed in beside Lorelai. He smiled, as he saw her begin to stir.

'Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you' He tells her

'How long was I out for?' She asks, groggily

'A few hours, look like you needed it' Luke says, stroking her hair

'Well Mr. Danes. These twins of yours like to keep me up at all hours' She says, resting her head against his chest

'Shhhh go to sleep' He says, continuing to stroke her hair as she begins to drift off to sleep again.

...

The following morning everyone was up at 7, packing Rory's things into the truck ready for her sophomore year

'Lorelai don't even think about lifting that box. It's heavy!' Luke yells, from his place at the truck to Lorelai who was standing at the front door. Lorelai sighs and leaves the box on the floor.

'You supposed to be relaxing.' Luke says as he approaches her at the door.

'I want to help' Lorelai says, sighing

'Lorelai, you cannot lift anything heavy.' Luke says, knowing she is frustrated he pulls her in for a hug

'What can I do then? Because it seems I have been fired from college move in' Lorelai says, smiling slightly as they break their hug apart.

'You can go to the diner and get Rory a few snacks' Luke says, kissing her head

'Okay, I can do that' Lorelai says as she grabs her purse and walks in the direction of the diner

...

Lorelai regretted agreeing to go to the Diner, Babette and Patty had yet to stop asking questions and it was beginning to give her a headache.

Once she saw a free table, she sat down and held her head in her hands and she waited for her order and for Babette and Patty to leave her alone.

'Ladies, give Lorelai a break yeah? I'm sure she will answer all questions eventually. But now now.' Lane said as she approached Lorelai. Putting the bags of food she had ordered down. Babette and Patty apologised before walking away from the table.

'You okay?' Lane asks taking a seat next to her best friends other

'Yeah, just the questions giving me a major headache.' Lorelai answered, smiling at Lane

'Well everything you asked for is here, do you want me to call Luke?' Lane asked

'No, he's helping Rory pack her car. Move in day for sophomore year today' Lorelai says

'You look quiet pale, Lorelai. You shouldn't walk home alone.' Lane says,

'I'll be okay honestly. Thanks for getting rid of Babette and Patty. I'll see you later' Lorelai says as she walks out the Diner.

...

Upon arriving back at the house, Lorelai placed the bags of food in the passenger seat of Rory's car.

'Hey you were gone a while. I was starting to get worried.' Luke tells her, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind

'Babette and Patty had oh so many questions. Lane managed to get them to back off, and then I managed to escape the diner' Lorelai says, laughing a little

'Well I know now that I need to tell the town to back off. You aren't supposed to be getting stressed over anything.' Luke says sternly. 'You need to start taking it slow you know. We are just 8 weeks away from the due date' He adds

'Luke I am fine, there have been zero complications since the hospital visit, Every ultrasound appointment we have been too we have been told the babies are healthy.' Lorelai says 'Now where is my daughter? She should be hitting the road now.' Lorelai says looking at her watch which read 9:03 am

'She's just grabbing her book bag, ah there she is' Luke says, as Rory appears in the drive way

'Right I am off' Rory says, hugging her Mom and Luke

'I will see you both Friday' Rory says, as she gets in her car and drives away.

After watching Rory's car drive away, the couple head back inside.

'I should be getting off to the Inn' Lorelai says, grabbing her purse and her car keys

'Is that wise? You really don't look well' Luke says, frowning at his wife

'Luke I have said 1000 times I am fine. Just leave me alone' Lorelai snaps, and immediately feels guilty

Luke looks hurt, grabs his truck keys and heads out to the diner.

Angry at herself, Lorelai heads out to the Jeep and heads to the Inn

...

Upon arriving at the Inn, being the stubborn women she was, Lorelai had refused to call Luke.

Sensing something wrong with her best friend, Sookie approached Lorelai's office

'Hey is it okay to come in?' Sookie asks, as she observes her friends face she can tell Lorelai has been crying.

'Sure' Lorelai replied, not looking up from her computer

'Lorelai, sweetie whats the matter?' Sookie questioned

'Nothing' Lorelai replied, still not looking up from her computer

'Look at me for a minute please?' Sookie asked, Lorelai sighed and did what Sookie asked

'Lorelai talk to me' Sookie says to Lorelai

'What about?' Lorelai asked

'You booked this week off, you did get married 2 days ago.' Sookie says 'And yet your here, working and I saw Luke in the diner on my way here. Whats going on?'

'I snapped at him this morning. I told him I was fine and he kept pestering me. So I told him to leave me alone' Lorelai says, sadly

'He just worried about you, we all are. You have been working so hard this entire pregnancy. You need to slow down a little.' Sookie tells her softly

'I'm scared Sookie. Before I didn't have anyone when I was pregnant with Rory, I never let anyone in, and now I have Luke I am just pushing him away. I don't know why I am, but I am and now I'm scared I'm going to lose him. I am scared of failing the twins, I haven't done this in 19 nearly 20 years. I'm scared I'm going to mess up big time' Lorelai says, letting tears stream down her face

'Oh sweetie. You won't lose him, he won't walk away from you. He loves you too much to let that happen. Go talk to him, this is just the pregnancy hormones. You won't fail the twins, look at Rory. She is an amazing kid and that is all down to you, the twins are lucky to have you as a mother' Sookies says.

'He doesn't want to talk to me Sookie. I hurt him with what I said. I don't know what I can do anymore.' Lorelai says turning back to face the computer

Sookie sighs and walks out to the front to call Luke

'Lukes' Lane says as she answers the phone

'Hi Lane, can you put Luke on please' Sookie asks

'Sure' Lane replies

'Sookie?' Luke says as he picks up the phone

'Hi Luke, Lorelai needs you. I know what happened this morning but she didn't mean it. You should come talk to her' Sookie says

'What did she say to you?' He questions

'She told me she is scared Luke, and she's been crying I can tell.' Sookie says

'I am on my way.' Luke says, as he hangs up the phone

15 minutes later, Luke's truck pulls up outside the Inn as he walks in he approaches Sookie

'She in her office?' He says

'Yeah, she hasn't left it since she got here' Sookie says, sadly

Without hesitation Luke walks into Lorelai's office, he looks at where she is seated and kneels down beside her

'Lorelai?' Luke says, but she doesn't look at him

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just scared' Lorelai says, as she finally lets her eyes meet his

'What are you scared about?' He asks softly, holding her hands

'Of failing. I am scared I won't be able to raise the twins the same way I raised Rory. It's all so different now, there's not one baby there's two and I don't think I can handle that.' Lorelai says, sobbing.

'Why didn't you tell me how you felt. You are an amazing mother Lorelai, don't ever doubt that. It will be better this time around because you have me. I am not going anywhere ever, do you understand that?' Luke says moving closer to Lorelai

'Because, when I was pregnant with Rory I didn't have anyone that cared about me the way you do. I guess it scared me that this time I have someone who cares, I have someone that will always be here for me' Lorelai confesses, as she cries a little harder

'Come on, let's go home' Luke says, helping her stand up. He leads her to his truck

'I will get your Jeep in the morning.' He says softly as she opens the passenger side door for her

...

On the 15 minute journey back to the house, the ride had been silent mainly because Lorelai had fallen asleep. As he pulled up to the house, Luke gently tried to wake her up.

'Lorelai, wake up we are home.' He says softly. Lorelai immediately opened her eyes and sleepily made her way inside. Once both were inside, they sat down on the couch and snuggled into each other.

'I called Tom, he said he is prepared to do any renovations we want on the place.' Luke says softly 'I was thinking we could add an extra room, obviously, and make our bedroom bigger' He adds

'That sounds great.' Lorelai says, allowing herself to rest comfortably against Lukes chest.

'But we never did talk about names' She added, changing the subject

'We didn't did we?' Luke says, chuckling slightly

'I think we should name our little boy William.' Lorelai says softly 'After your dad' She added

'Really?' Luke asked

'Really, and I was thinking Charles as a middle name. After my grandfather' She said, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach

'William Charles Danes, I love it' Luke says planting a kiss on the top of Lorelai's head.

'What about girls names?' He adds, smiling as he watches her contently rubbing her stomach

'Lorelai?' She replied, laughing a little. Causing Luke to give her a look of confusion. 'Kidding, I'm kidding. I know it would be confusing to call another daughter of mine Lorelai. I don't know really' She adds, as the both go into thinking mode

'How about Charlotte Emily?' Luke asks after thinking for a minute.

'That sounds pretty, my mom will be happy with that name.' Lorelai says, looking down at her stomach 'Hello William Charles and Charlotte Emily. It's Mommy and Daddy and we want you to know we love you very very much' She adds as she feels them kick, she pulls Luke's hand for him to feel too

'I think they agree with us.' Luke says, as Lorelai lifts her head up to kiss Luke

'I love you' She says pulling away

'I love you too' He replies.

For the rest of the day the couple stayed snuggled on the couch, discussing their babies and the renovations they would have on the house.

It was safe to say, Lorelai didn't feel scared anymore


	18. I Am Sorry

**Chapter 18 - I Am Sorry**

2 days had passed since Luke and Lorelai named the twins, and now it was time for the renovations to begin on the house.

'So it's looking like the renovation is going to take roughly 2 months, with adding the extra room and setting it all up' Tom informs Luke.

'Great thanks Tom. I know we are asking for a lot from you doing this' Luke tells him

'Don't worry about it.' Tom says, as he enters the house

Luke walks towards his truck, where Lorelai was waiting for him

'You ready?' Luke asks her

'Ready' She replies

With all the renovations, and noise, the couple had decided to move into the apartment above the dienr for the time being. Luke liked it this way, so that he could be closer to Lorelai during maternity leave so that if she went into labour he was there.

Upon pulling up at the diner, Luke and Lorelai had used the back entrance into the building. This was so that they could avoid all the questions they had still yet to give answers to.

Luke had told Lorelai to rest, because she had been getting headaches more frequently

After putting all their stuff away, Luke headed down into the diner to work.

Upon walking behind the counter, Babette approached him. Sighing to himself, he forced a smile on his face and began to serve customers surrounding him

'Luke sugah! There's loads of men around the house. Do we need to call the police? Wheres Lorelai? Is she okay?' Babette yells

'Babette slow down. Lorelai and I are having some construction work done on the house. Lorelai is fine.' Luke says

'Oh, we thought that maybe she had the babies and was hiding them from us all' Babette says

'Oh for the love of god. Lorelai and I only kept the twins a secret because we wanted to. After everything that happened in the early stages of pregnancy we were scared of anything bad happening. Whatever happens in our lives is our god damn business. We don't need to share every little detail with everyone in this damn town.' Luke snaps as he slams the mug he was holding down on the table and walks off upstairs, leaving everyone in the diner shocked about his outburst.

He smiled as he saw Lorelai curled up on the bed rubbing circles against her stomach.

'Hey' He said softly, as he walked over to the bed

'Hey, I thought you were working?' Lorelai questioned

'I'm surprised you didn't hear my outburst from up here' He says, laughing a little

'Outburst?' She questioned again

'Babette was worried because of all the men working on the house, and had convinced herself you had the twins and were keeping them from the town' He says, as he sits down beside her

'Wow, didn't sit well with you then huh?' Lorelai asks him resting her head against his legs

'I told her, and I quote, 'We don't need to share every little detail with everyone in this damn town.' Then I kinda slammed a mug down and come up here' He says, causing Lorelai to laugh

'Well I hope you didn't hurt the poor mugs feelings, poor thing getting slammed down like that' Lorelai says, chuckling to herself

'Have I ever said that you are the craziest person I have ever met?' Luke asked her as he pushed her hair behind her ears

'Hmmmm, I think you have a few times actually' Lorelai replies, still rubbing circles on her stomach

'I love you Crazy Lady'

'I love you too Butch'

'Ah jeez' Luke exclaims, as Lorelai laughs as they share a kiss

...

An hour later, after much thought and consideration, Luke and Lorelai had decided to go down to the diner so Lorelai could have some lunch

'You remember just head on upstairs if it gets too much' Luke says, as they reach the bottom of the stairs

'I know and I will. I won't do anything that could upset me, you or the babies.' Lorelai says as they walk out into the diner. Lorelai sat down at an empty table, and began looking at the menu. She sighed as she saw Patty approaching her

'Lorelai, sweetie, we are sorry for asking all those silly questions. We should have taken into consideration that it is not our business to know everything about yours and Lukes lives.' Patty says, as she sits down on the seat next to Lorelai

'Thank you Patty. We did mean to tell everyone about the babies at the wedding, but we never got round to it.' Lorelai tells her

'As long as they are happy and healthy, that is all that matters' Patty replies

Lorelai smiles, as she stands up she begins to feel dizzy. As she feels herself falling she grips the table, trying to hold her self up right. She felt her legs begin to give up beneath her, as she gripped the table tighter.

'Lorelai, are you okay?' Patty asks worriedly 'Luke, Luke' Patty yells as she see's him behind the counter. His heart drops when he see's Lorelai holding onto the table for dear life.

As he approached her, he grabs her waist as she falls into him slipping in and out of consciousness.

'Lorelai? Lorelai?' He says as he slowly lowers her to the floor 'Somebody call 911' He yells.

He faintly hears Lane say 'on it', but he didn't care he needed Lorelai to be okay

...

At the hospital, he instantly called Rory

'Hello?' She said as she picked up

'Rory, it's Luke. Your Mom collapsed at the diner, we are at Hartford memorial. Can you tell your grandparents?' He says down the phone

'On it. I'll be there soon. Keep me updated if anything happens before I get there.

...

15 minutes later, Luke was now in Lorelai's room sat beside her. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, as she remained unconscious, holding her hand.

The doctor had diagnosed Lorelai with pre-eclampsia - This meant that Lorelai's blood pressure was dangerously high, which also meant there may be complications with the final 10 weeks of the pregnancy.

He remained silent in the room, until he felt her hand squeezing his.

'Oh thank god' He says, as she opens her eyes

'Hmm, where am I?' She asks in an almost whisper, her eyes rapidly looking around the room trying to figure out where she is.

'The hospital, you collapsed at the diner when you were talking to Patty.' He replied softly

'Oh my, are the babies okay?' She said, concerned as her hands slowly moved to her stomach

'Perfectly fine, your blood pressure is dangerously high. You have to stay in for a bit, so they can keep an eye on you.' He says kissing her forehead

Lorelai went to say something, but didn't as Rory and her parents entered

'The receptionist said it was okay to come in' Rory said, as she pulled walked towards her mother.

'Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?' Richard says, as he walked up next to his daughter. Sitting in the chair that was there.

'Sorry, i'm sorry. Everyone was telling me to slow down, and I never. I am so selfish. I should of listened and I didn't I am sorry' Lorelai said quietly as she looked at her father. Allowing a few tears to fall. She felt her father grab her hand and squeeze it gently

'It's okay Lorelai, you do not need to apologise and you are most certainly not selfish. None of us could of ever saw this happening. But the good thing is that you and the babies are okay. That is all that matters to me' He stands and places a gently kiss on her forehead

'Grandpa is right mom. The main thing is that you are okay. I'm glad you are okay' Rory says, sitting on the edge of her mothers bed

'Just promise us all one thing Lorelai. Promise us that once you get out of here you will start taking it slow? Promise us' Emily says, tears forming in her eyes

'I promise. I promise I will start taking better care of my self' Lorelai replies, sharing a heart-warming glance with her mother

...

2 days later, the doctors had told Lorelai she is able to go home. On strict instructions she stays on bed rest, and she doesn't move around unless she has too.

Once they get to the apartment, Luke and Lorelai walk over to the bed and snuggle up to each other

'I am sorry, I am sorry. I could've hurt our babies, and I should've listened to you when you told me to take it easy.' Lorelai says sobbing into his chest

'Hey, don't talk like that. The doctor said that this could've happened anyway, twins is a lot of stress on the body especially since you are getting closer and closer to your due date.' Luke says, embracing his wife

After a few minutes of stroking her hair, Luke looks at Lorelai and realises she fell asleep. He slowly lifted her head from his chest and laid it on the pillow. After pulling himself of the bed, he put a blanket over his wife, and went down into the diner to allow her to rest.

He knew that when he walked into the diner that he would be asked questions, but he didn't care as long as Lorelai was safe upstairs.

'Luke sugah. Is everything okay? Is Lorelai okay? Are the twins okay? Babette asks him, as she sits at the counter

'Lorelai and the babies are just fine Babette. Lorelai is sleeping upstairs as we speak' He says

'Oh the poor thing. She has been through so much these last few months' Babette says, as she sips her coffee. Luke didn't reply to what Babette said, instead he went back upstairs to sit with Lorelai

He lay back down on the bed beside her and vowed he would stay that way until she was back on her feet


	19. The Real Emily Gilmore

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to Nancy and Daisyangel for you regular reviews, they are very much appreciated. Enjoy**

**Chapter 19 - The Real Emily Gilmore**

Lorelai had now been on bed rest for a week, and she was tired of it.

Even though Luke had been amazing, making sure she had everything she needed, she wished that everything would be how it was before.

'Let me come down into the diner. Please?' Lorelai pleaded, for the one hundredth time that week

'Lorelai you can't. You have to rest' Luke replied

'This sucks' Was all she said as she curled back up underneath the covers of the bed.

...

2 days later, Luke had decided to take the day off work so he could spend it with Lorelai.

'You don't want to be up here with me, it's boring' Lorelai told him

'I could never be bored around you' Luke says, from his space in the kitchen

'Oh really?' Lorelai said back, smirking at him. But the smirk suddenly fades, when she feels a pain which doesn't go un-noticed by Luke

'What's wrong? You in pain?' He questioned sadly, sitting beside her.

'It's nothing honestly, probably a practice contraction' She assures him, but he doesn't look so sure

'Honestly, I had them when I was pregnant with Rory. It's just my body's way of getting ready for the babies to come' She assures him again

'But with everything that has happened, shouldn't we go to the hospital?' He questioned, frowning

'Luke I am okay, the twins are okay. If they start hurting more, or become more frequent then we can go to the hospital. Deal?' She says

'Only if you are sure.' He says, kissing her cheek

'I am sure. Feel they are okay' She says, as she pulls his hand to her belly

They sit like that, feeling the babies move and kick, until the phone rings interrupting them

'Hello?' Luke says, answering the phone

_'Hey Luke, it's Rory is can you put mom on please?' Rory asks_

'Sure, just a second' Luke says, handing the phone to Lorelai 'It's Rory' He tells her as he sits back down on the bed

'Hey kid' Lorelai says to her daughter

_'Grandma called me, she said that if you can't come to Friday night dinner then she is going to bring it to you' _Lorelai frowns at the thought of her parents coming to the diner for dinner.

'But they can't, the house is having construction work done and they won't eat dinner in the diner surely?' Lorelai questions

_'She told me to meet her at the diner at 7, and that she was bringing the food.' Rory informs Lorelai_

'And I am guessing Luke and I have no way out of this. Even with me on bed rest?' Lorelai asks, sighing to herself

_'I don't know Mom, See you Friday' Rory says, as the phone goes_ dead

'My parents are coming here for dinner Friday. My Mom said she is bringing the food, but they want dinner here Friday.' Lorelai rambles to Luke

...

**September 16th 2005, 6:50pm**

'Remind me again why we didn't call and say no to this?' Lorelai questions 'I am not supposed to be moving around a lot, and now I have to endure dinner with my parents?' She adds, putting on a pair of comfortable shoes.

'Your Mother wouldn't have taken no for an answer Lorelai, we both know that from experience' Luke says, fixing his tie

'I will just fake I am tired before the food comes, then we don't have to do this.' Lorelai says

'Everything will be fine, as long as no fights occur.' Luke says, as they head down into the diner.

'Lets hope' Lorelai replied, admiring the work Luke had done to make it look nice.

'They better be thankful you closed this place, just for this to happen' Lorelai says, taking a seat.

Luke didn't have chance to reply, before Rory walked in with Richard and Emily.

The night had started off nicely, with topics mainly staying around Rory being back at Yale, that was until Emily began to pick a fight with Lorelai

'Lorelai, I thought you were on bed rest?' Emily asked sarcastically

'Well I am, but I don't have to stay in bed. I just have to make sure I am resting, and not moving too much' Lorelai replies, rolling her eyes

'Well you should've called and said that you couldn't have dinner' Emily says, raising her voice

'Mom even if I called to say no, you would've come anyway' Lorelai says, raising her voice a little

'Lorelai, calm down' Luke tells her softly

The room remains silent, until Richard speaks up

'So have you discussed baby names?' Richard asks

Luke and Lorelai share a smile before answering

'Well we have actually, as you know we are having a boy and a girl. We have decided on William Charles for our little boy, William after Luke's dad and Charles after my Grandpa. I know I never knew him but I know how much he meant to you' Lorelai tells her father, watching the tears form in her father's eyes

'Thank you Lorelai. What about the girls name?' He then asked

'Well this one was a bit harder to choose, but we came up with Charlotte Emily' Luke replies, holding Lorelai's hand. They both notice Emily doesn't react to the names, but choose to ignore it. 'Then we thought we could call them Will and Lottie for short' He added, smiling.

'Wow, not calling your daughter Lorelai this time?' Rory joked, causing Lorelai to stick her tongue out

'That sounds wonderful' Richard says, smiling at his daughter which soon fades when he see's her looking concerned. 'Lorelai whats the matter?' He asked her, causing heads to turn to look at her.

'Nothing, it's nothing. It's just practice contractions. I will be fine' She says, assuring them

'Lorelai -' Luke goes to say but she cuts him off

'Luke I told you the other day that I am fine. They don't hurt, they just come and go' She tells him 'I am fine' She tells him slowly. He just looks directly into her eyes, and when he realises she isn't in any significant pain he lets it go.

'This isn't taking it slow Lorelai.' Emily says, joining in with the conversation once again

'What do you mean?' Lorelai questioned

'You should be in bed resting, you could harm the babies' Emily says to her daughter

'Do you honestly think that I would be here right now if it would harm the twins?' Lorelai asked, Luke squeezed her hand to tell her to calm down

'Lorelai, don't work your self up.' Richard says 'Emily calm down'

'No I will not calm down. I will not sit here and watch her harm her unborn children' Emily yells, pointing her finger at her daughter

'Grandma, what is your problem? Mom has insisted that she is fine to be here, she is okay. She isn't harming the twins she wouldn't do that' Rory snaps at her Grandmother

'I think it's best that when the twins are born they come and live at the house with us' Emily says, causing Lorelais blood to boil

'No they will not! I will not ever give my babies up to come and live with you. Do you really think I would do that, so you could let the maid raise them? Over my dead body!' Lorelai yells, she goes to say something again but goes quiet 'Ow' Was all she managed, as her breathing becomes heavy

'Lorelai, whats wrong?' Luke asks, concerned for his wife

'Ow, ow' Was all she managed, clutching her stomach , breathing heavily.

'Hospital, now' She finally managed as the pain subsided

...

**Ending it on a little cliffhanger, just to be clear Lorelai is almost 32 weeks pregnant at this point. Also I hate making Emily seem so mean, but mean Emily is better than a heart-warming Emily in my opinion**


	20. Fix It

**Chapter 20 - Fix it**

Upon arriving at the hospital, Luke was in full panic mode

'I need a room for my wife. She's pregnant with twins and I thinks she's in labour' Luke says to the nurse

Within 5 minutes they find Lorelai a room and get her settled, the midwife who checked Lorelai over informed them that she was 3 centimetres dilated

'Hello again Lorelai. So your chart here tells me you are just 31 weeks and 5 days, is that correct? Dr. Hudson asked

'Yes' Lorelai says, but goes silent again as another contraction hits

'Okay and how often are the contractions right now?' Dr Hudson asked her

'I think every 15 minutes or so' Lorelai replied when the contraction had finished

'And your waters haven't broken?' The doctor asked

'No' Lorelai replied

'Okay this is good. What we are going to do is, we can give you something called Terbutaline. It's a medication that can help try and stop the contractions. We are also going to put you on some steroids to mature the babies lungs some more, because the Terbutaline is only really effective for a couple of days. As a precaution, we are also going to put you on a heart monitor, just so we can be safe. There is no real concern about the babies being born early, because most pregnancies in which there are more than one baby result them being born between 32 and 37 weeks anyway' The doctor tells her, as he get the nurse to begin hooking Lorelai up to the medication

'Thank you Doctor Hudson.' Luke says, as he turns his attention to his wife. After the doctor and the nurse leave the room, Lorelai begins to cry

'Hey, hey. Stop this, it's okay. Everything will be okay' Luke says wiping her tears away. Rory walks over to her mother and grips her hand

'I've messed up big time, haven't I? Mom was right.' Lorelai says, in-between sobs

'No, don't say that Mom. The doctor did say before, when you were diagnosed with pre-eclampsia that you may deliver prematurely.' Rory tells her.

'Please don't do this to yourself Lorelai. Don't let what your mother said get to you. Try and get some rest, please?' Luke pleads 'We will both be right here when you wake up.' Luke tells her. Lorelai nods a little, and gives in. Within a few seconds her eyes began to droop closed.

Luke sighed with relief when she was sleeping, because he knew then she wasn't going to stress.

'I'm gonna go update grandpa' Rory said as she stood up

...

Outside the room Richard and Emily sat quietly, Richard didn't speak to Emily after her outburst at Lorelai

'Hey grandpa' Rory says as she exits her mothers room, angrily ignoring her grandmother

'Rory is everything okay?' He asked, concerned

'They have hooked Mom up to a medication to stop the contractions, but the said it might only last a few days so they are giving her steroids too so they can mature the babies lungs' Rory replied, sadly

'How's your mother?' Emily chimed in

'She's fine' Rory replied bluntly

'Do not take that tone with me young lady.' Emily growled, as she stood up to face her granddaughter

'I don't have time for this. Grandpa I'm sure mom would love to see you when she wakes up' Rory says to him, as she walks back into her mother's room

...

An hour later, Lorelai was still asleep with Luke and Rory by her side.

'Do you think she'll sleep through the night now?' Rory asks Luke

'I don't know, but she definitely needed this sleep. She's been unable to sleep comfortably lately' Luke replied, sadly

He went to say something else to Rory, but was stopped when he felt a hand reaching up to stroke his face

'Hey' Lorelai said softly, bringing her hand back down to her side

'Sleep okay?' He questioned, stroking her head

'I did' Lorelai replied quietly

'How are you feeling? Any pain?' Luke questioned

'No, I'm sorry for getting worked up' Lorelai replied, sadly

'This is not your fault' Luke told her softly. Lorelai smiles and turns to Rory

'Grandparents still outside? She asked

'Yeah, I told Grandpa that if you were up for it he could come and see you' Rory replied

'I'd like that, can you send him in now?' Lorelai asked

'Sure' Rory replied, standing up to go get him

'Want us to step out while you speak to him?' Luke asks her softly

'If you don't mind' Lorelai replied, smiling at him. He kisses her gently, but pulls away when Rory returns with Richard.

Lorelai waits until Luke and Rory are out the room to speak

'Hi Dad' Lorelai says to him, as he sits in the seat that was once occupied by Luke

'Hello Lorelai. Rory filled me in on everything.' He said,

'The doctors are hopeful the twins won't be born for another week roughly, obviously if the medicine works' Lorelai says sadly

'This isn't your fault Lorelai, make sure you know that.' Richard told his daughter softly, Lorelai stays quiet

'Tell me whats on your mind' He adds, hoping he can get his daughter to tell him how she felt

'Why is Mom never happy about any of my life achievements?' She asked quietly

'Oh Lorelai' Richard sobbed, holding his daughters hand in his

'You've always said how proud of me you are, you tell me you love me. You always tell me how intelligent I am. But I never get that from mom. Like when I mentioned the twins names, she never even smiled to acknowledge the fact that our daughter's middle name is Emily. She instead told me that she was going to take my babies away from me.' Lorelai cried. 'Why would she do that to me?' She added, crying softly.

Richard stood from his chair and kissed his daughters forehead. He was determined to sort all of this out once and for all. He wiped the tears from Lorelai's eyes, and assured her he would be right back.

Upon exiting the room, everyone was shocked to see his red-puffy eyes.

'Richard, what on earth is the matter?' Emily questioned

'Our daughter just opened up to me and asked me why you hate her so much.' He said quietly 'She cried to me about how you are never happy for her, you just criticise her. She want's to know why you never tell her you love her.' He added, Luke stepped away and rejoined his wife in her room not wanting to be involved in the scene that was unfolding in front of him

'That is ridiculous I-' Emily starts, but is cut off by Richard

'You threatened to take the babies away Emily' He growls

'Richard-' Emily starts again.

'No, until you fix this I don't want to know. Our daughter is breaking into a million pieces, and I will not stand by and watch it happen not this time.' He says, walking away joining Luke and Lorelai with Rory who follows.

Emily sits back down, dumbfounded at her husbands outburst.

She had to fix it. And fast

...

**There's chapter 20, I hope you like it. I thought that this time Richard would stand up for his daughter, rather than stand by and watch her get hurt like he did when Emily split Luke and Lorelai up in S5**


	21. Mother and Daughter

**A review left by Nancy inspired me to write something from Emily, telling Lorelai she is proud of who she has become. I'm working on building Lorelai and Emily's relationship up so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 21 - Mother and Daughter**

_'Richard, what on earth is the matter?' Emily questioned_

_'Our daughter just opened up to me and asked me why you hate her so much.' He said quietly 'She cried to me about how you are never happy for her, you just criticise her. She want's to know why you never tell her you love her.' He added, Luke stepped away and rejoined his wife in her room not wanting to be involved in the scene that was unfolding in front of him_

_'That is ridiculous I-' Emily starts, but is cut off by Richard_

_'You threatened to take the babies away Emily, do you know how much that hurt her? How much that hurt our daughter?' He growls_

_'Richard-' Emily starts again._

_'No, until you fix this I don't want to know. Our daughter is breaking into a million pieces, and I will not stand by and watch it happen not this time.' He says, walking away joining Luke and Lorelai with Rory who follows._

_Emily sits back down, dumbfounded at her husbands outburst._

_She had to fix it. And fast_

She had no idea how, but she had become determined she would fix this. Her relationship with her family depended on it.

She hesitated for a moment, before stepping into the room. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

She knocked gently first, and then opened the door. She was going to try and make this right.

As she enters the room, gazing at her daughter sleeping with her hand in Luke's

'Emily I don't think now is the right time' Richard says, barely looking at his wife

'I want to make things right Richard' Emily says, quietly

'Grandma the hospital isn't the right place to do this' Rory chimes in

'Rory's right' Luke adds to Rory's statement

'I don't want to fight' Emily tells them 'I want to be here for my daughter'

'Look Emily, I think we should leave now. It is late and Lorelai is sleeping. We can come back tomorrow.' Richard says, standing from his seat. Emily doesn't argue, instead she just says goodnight and follows her husband out the door.

...

Upon arriving at the hospital the following morning, Emily felt nervous.

Walking into her daughters room made her more nervous, because she knew how everyone felt.

'Do you want us to stay or go?' Luke asked his wife

'Stay, all of you please' Lorelai replied quietly.

'Lorelai, I just want you to know I am sorry for everything. I should never have said all those things last night, I most definitely should never have threatened to take the twins away from you. You are an amazing mother. I am sorry for everything, especially all the attempts I made to split you and Luke up. I am proud of who you have become, you are intelligent and smart. You have always put others before yourself, and I love that about you. You have proved to me over the last 35 years how independent you are. I am proud to be your mother Lorelai, very proud' Emily sobbed, there was not a dry eye in the room. Lorelai didn't respond, instead she held her arms out and embraced her mother in a hug.

'I love you Lorelai'

'I love you too Mom' Lorelai said, neither of the women released from the hug until a nurse entered the room.

'Good Morning Mrs Danes. I am Nurse Miller, I'm here to check your obs.' The nurse informed her

Emily removed herself from the bed and allowed the nurse to do her job.

After the Nurse left Doctor Hudson returned to speak to Lorelai

'Good Morning Lorelai. So I am happy to tell you that the medication seems to have done it's job, however we are going to keep you in another night just under observation so we can make sure that the contractions have stopped. I'll be back later to check on you, but if anything changes in the meantime don't hesitate to press the call button for one of the nurses to come.' Dr Hudson informed her, before exiting the room

'See Lorelai, everything will be okay.' Luke said, as he planted a kiss on top of her head

...

Lorelai had many missed phone calls from members of the town, probably because the diner had remained closed and nobody knew why.

'I will call Sookie if you want?' Rory asked

'Would you? I feel bad we didn't call and let anyone know' Lorelai replied

'Hey, we all had other things on our minds. The diner wouldn't even be open today, because I am the only one with keys. The last thing I would want to do right now is go and open the diner, you and the babies are more important.' Luke told her softly

'He's right Lorelai. The last thing on any of our minds would be to call and inform people of what happened' Emily said, adding onto Luke's statement

'Can you tell her to tell the others, and also to tell them the diner will be closed for another couple of days. Just until we get home and I can give Ceaser the keys.' Luke asks.

'I'll go do it now, I'll be right back' Rory says, as she steps out the room

...

_'Hello?' Sookie says, as she answers the __phone_

'Hey Sookie it's Rory. Just calling to let you know Mom went into labour last night' Rory starts

_'Oh my god, it's early! Is she okay? Are the twins okay?' Sookie panics_

'The doctors managed to stop the contractions, she should be allowed home tomorrow. I just thought I would let you know. Oh and Luke said to spread the word that the diner will be closed until they are home from the hospital.' Rory replies

_'Good I am glad. Tell Luke I have go it covered. Send your Mom my love and tell her I will see her when she gets home.' Sookie says_

'Will do. Bye Sookie'

_'Bye Kid' _

...

'Sookie sends her love, she said she will come and see you when you get home. She also said she will spread the word for you.' Rory says, stepping back in the room.

'Remind me to thank her when we get back' Lorelai says quietly

...

By 5:30 that night the doctor had returned to check on Lorelai

'So Lorelai, we are happy to send you home tomorrow morning as long as everything stays as it should be tonight. Your blood pressure is back in normal range which is good, but I would recommend the bed rest continues. The twins are happy and healthy, so we have no concerns there. Any questions?' Dr Hudson asked

'How long has the medication held the labour off for?' Lorelai replied

'Well we won't know how long for sure., however I am hopeful it has given you at least another week. But, that isn't a bad thing, twins born between 32 and 37 weeks are usually very healthy. Any other questions?' The doctor replied

'No, thank you Dr Hudson' Lorelai replied

'No problem' Dr Hudson said, before leaving the room

'That's a huge weight lifted off my shoulders' Lorelai said, causing everyone to give her a confused look

'What do you mean mom?' Rory questioned

'Well I was so worried. I thought that for sure there would be underlying issues with the twins if they were born any earlier than 37 weeks' Lorelai replied

'Well you don't need to worry about it now. The midwife said they are healthy, Dr Hudson confirmed they are healthy. The twins will be just fine.' Luke tells his wife

'I know, my mind just kept going back to everything that went wrong this pregnancy. It just had me wondering that something else might go wrong.' Lorelai says, sadly

'Lorelai, everything is looking up from here. You and the twins have pulled through everything. This all just proves everything else will be fine.' Richard chimes in

'I know' Lorelai replied quietly

'Get some rest, don't worry about a thing' Emily says, joining in the conversation

Once Lorelai had fallen asleep Emily, Richard and Rory said goodbye and left the hospital for the night.

...

The following morning, Luke had packed up all of his and Lorelai's things ready to go home.

Doctor Hudson had been in a moment before, informing them that they were just waiting for the discharge papers

By noon, the couple were back at the diner.

'You comfortable?' Luke asks, as Lorelai gets settled on the bed

'Yeah' She answers, turning the TV on

'I'm glad your Mom worked things out' Luke says, sitting next to her

'Me too, and this time I know she means it' Lorelai says, as she lets her head lean against Luke's shoulder

...

**Hmmm, How much longer before William and Charlotte are born?**


	22. On Edge

**Got the dates mixed up on Chapter 19 (it would've been September 16th on the Friday dinner at the diner not 9th) But |I have changed it now, so it is all good**

**Also ages, Lorelai is 36 not 35. I realised that Rory is 19 with her birthday being in October, and Lorelai's birthday is April 25th so she would have already turned 36 by now.**

**...**

**Chapter 22 - On Edge.  
**

In the 3 days after leaving the hospital, Lorelai had made sure she did everything she was told. It had been 5 days since she had been given the medication to stop the contractions, which put Luke on edge because there was still 2 days of the week long window the Doctor estimated the contractions would be stooped for.

...

'Rory was such an adorable baby' Sookie gushed, as she flipped through Rory's baby book with Lorelai

'She was wasn't she, still adorable as an adult' Lorelai said, smiling at each photo in the book

'Are you and Luke doing one of these for the twins?' Sookie questioned

'We've already started one. We put their scan photo's in a few of the slots. We have 2, one for each of them' Lorelai said, reaching in the draw and taking the books out.

Each book was white, with Charlottes name in baby pink and Williams name in baby blue.

'Charlotte Emily and William Charles. They are such pretty names.' Sookie said, as she looked at the scan photos inside the books

'What are you two talking about?' Luke says as he walks into the apartment

'Baby books' Lorelai replied 'You not working now?' She added

'I am, just coming up to check on you' He says, walking over the the couch where Sookie and Lorelai were sat

'Also wanted to give you these.' He added, placing some danishes, a decaf coffee and a regular coffee on the table.

'Your still putting the normal stuff in an IV when the babies are born?' Lorelai says, disgusted look on her face as she takes a sip of her coffee

Luke doesn't respond, instead he plants a kiss on her head and goes back into the diner

...

Another 2 days had passed, which had Luke anxious as anything. Today was day 7 of the 7 day window the doctor had estimated before the medication wore off.

'Luke stop stressing I am fine' Lorelai says, as she sits up in bed 'I am not having contractions, and we do not need to go to the hospital. What Dr Hudson said was just an estimate, the babies could be born after today. What she told us didn't mean that the twins would definitely come today.' She adds, softly

'But if they are born today?' Luke questions

'Everything will be okay Luke, you told me that' Lorelai answers softly.

'I did huh.' He says, kissing her head softly

By 8pm that night Luke was still a nervous wreck, even after his conversation with Lorelai

'Luke sit still' Lorelai tells him, as he paces around the apartment making sure everything is in the hospital bag.

'We need to be prepared' He replies, as unpacks the bag to check it

'Luke I told you, there are plenty of outfits for me and the twins in to last 2 days. If we need anymore you can always come back and get some more.' Lorelai says, as she drinks her water.

'But what about all the other things?' He asks

'In the bag by the couch. Sookie helped me go through everything when she was here the other day, everything is there. Now come on come to bed, you have early deliveries tomorrow' Lorelai says, patting the empty space on the bed next to her.

...

Everyone had been on edges as another 3 days pass of the 7 day estimate the doctor had given for the medication to wear off, that was everyone except Lorelai. She was happy because the longer the twins stayed where they are, the healthier they would be when they are delivered.

Emily and Richard sat by their phones, waiting for them to ring to say Lorelai was in labour.

Rory checked her phone every 5 minutes for updates when she was in classes.

The rest of Stars Hollow came to the diner every day, to find out if the twins were born yet.

'I don't understand. Doctor Hudson gave us a 7 day estimate and now it's been 10 days' Luke says, as he comes into the apartment on his break

'Luke it was an estimate. Estimates are not accurate. The babies could have come within 3 days of the window, the could come 10 days after the estimate. You never know with these things. I think it's good that they haven't come yet because it means they have more time to develop.' Lorelai replies as she joins him at the table for lunch.

'Rory's text me 100 times already today checking in, everyone's on edge' Luke says as he hands Lorelai her Ceaser Salad.

'She's text me too. Keeps asking if I'm in labour yet.' Lorelai says, smiling softly

'I'm nervous. This is the first time I have done this' Luke says, with a nervous chuckle

'Well lucky for you Butch, I have done this once before. So I know what I am talking about, the only different thing is that this time I'm carrying twins' Lorelai tells him, as she begins to eat her lunch

...

**Soooo short chapter but Lorelai has made it 10 days pasted the 7 day window. How many weeks do you think Lorelai will be when the twins are born?**


	23. Officially a Dad!

**Birth Chapter! Finally Will and Lottie are making an appearance! **

**...**

**Chapter 23 - Officially a Dad**

**Thursday September 29th 2005 - 6:30 pm**

'Grilled Chicken salad, no onions and a glass of orange juice. As you requested' Luke says as he puts Lorelai's dinner in front of her.

'That's how you know they are your kids, I am eating salad' Lorelai joked, as she picks up her glass which she drops almost immediately as she feels a sharp pain shoot across her abdomen.

Luke practically jumped from his seat, rushing straight to Lorelai's side

'I think it's time, I think the twins want to join us for dinner' Lorelai jokes, as the contraction passes.

'Only you would joke now. Okay hospital we need to get to the hospital' Luke says, as he helps Lorelai stand. 10 minutes later they make it to the door and begin to make their way downstairs.

'Wait, wait' Lorelai says breathlessly, as she gets another pain.

'Something tells me they don't want to wait around' Lorelai says, as the make their way to the truck 5 minutes later

'Call Rory and your parents. Or text them' Luke says as he hands Lorelai her mobile.

_R - Hello?_

_L - Hey Kid, just to let you know I am on my way to the hospital. Contractions have started coming every 10 minutes or so. Your going to be a big sister soon. _

_R - OMG, Hartford Memorial? I'll be there as soon as I can _

_L - Yeah that's where we are going. Don't rush, labour can take ages. Talk later Kid, gotta call your grandparents. Love you_

_R - Love you too_

_E - Hello?_

_L - Hey Mom, labour has started. We are on the way to the hospital now. Don't rush down here, contractions are still 10 minutes apart and I know your probably sick of me being in hospital now. _

_E - We will be there as soon as possible._

_\- __**(A/N Wanted to keep phone calls short because of the contractions) **__-_

'They will all meet us at the hospital' Lorelai says, before another contractions hits

'Ow' Lorelai cries, as the contractions gets intense.

'Breathe babe, we are there now' Luke says, as he parks the truck

'It hurts' Lorelai says, as the contraction begins to pass.

'Let me know when it's stopped, and I'll come help you out the car.' Luke says, as he wipes the tears from Lorelai's eyes

'Okay it's gone' Lorelai tells him, as Luke jumps out the truck and helps her get inside

'Excuse me, this is my Wife Lorelai Danes. She's in labour' Luke says,as the reach the maternity ward

'Okay sir, lets get you booked in' The receptionist tells him

...

After getting booked in Lorelai was now settled in a room, where the midwife informed her she is 4 centimetres dilated

'Things seem to be moving fairly quickly already' The midwife says as she begins to hook Lorelai up to a monitor to keep track of contractions

'Rory and your parents are here. Want them to come in?' Luke asks, as Lorelai breathes through a contraction. With a nod of her head, Luke goes and motions for the others to join them.

'Wow it's really happening' Rory says, as she sits beside her mother.

'Really is kid. I forgot how much this hurt' Lorelai says, causing Emily to laugh

'It has been nearly 20 years Lorelai' Emily replies

'Can you imagine if they came on my birthday?' Rory says, causing Lorelai to frown

'There is no way I am staying in this much pain for that to happen. That's 8 extra days of pain. No thank you' Lorelai says, as everyone laughs again

'Huh, you think this is funny. You wouldn't be laughing if you had to have contractions just to have a flaming baby.' Lorelai says, pointing her finger at Luke.

'She doesn't mean it Luke. I think every woman gets like this when they are in labour' Emily says

'You definitely did Emily.' Richard chimes in

'Well I want to know why women have to do all the hard work. Why do we have to have contractions?' Lorelai asks

'Just proves we are the stronger ones in the relationship' Rory laughs, but goes silent as Lorelai has another contraction. This also causes Richard to feel uncomfortable

'These - are really -intense' Lorelai says between breathes. 'Owwww' She cries, as she grabs Lukes hand for support.

'Have your water's broke yet Lorelai?' Emily questions, as the contraction passes

'No not yet' Lorelai says

'Are you sure you don't want the epidural yet?' Luke asks

'No, not yet' Lorelai replies

**Same night 10:30pm**

'I think everyone should go home now' Lorelai says 'This could go on for ages' She adds

'We will wait here a little bit longer Lorelai' Emily tells her daughter 'Richard, Rory why don't you go and get everyone a drink' She says, as she hands some money to Rory

As Richard and Rory leave the room, Lorelai get another contraction

'Ughhh' She cries as she clutches her stomach

'I think my water broke' She says, as the contraction passes

'I'll go get the nurse' Emily says, as she runs out to find someone

'It's okay, soon little Will and Lottie will be here.' Luke says, as he rubs her back

After the midwife had come in to check on Lorelai, all in the room were informed that Lorelai was now 6 centimetres dialated

...

**Friday 30th September 2005 12:30AM**

Emily and Richard had gone home, as per Lorelai's request. Rory had decided she was going to stay at the hospital with her Mother and Luke in case they needed anything.

'Okay Lorelai, your still 6 centimetres. Things seem to be slowing down slightly, so if nothing progresses in the next hour we will have induce labour' The midwife informs her.

Lorelai just nodded her head, wanting the labour to be over already

...

After the hour had passed, the midwife had told Lorelai she was 7 centimetres. Rory had fallen asleep on the chair she was sitting on.

'Things are beginning to progress a little more, just press the call button if you need anything from us' The midwife says leaving the room again

'Try and get a little sleep' Luke says, as Lorelai begins to get frustrated

'I can't, it hurts too much and I'm too uncomfortable' Lorelai replies, as another contraction hits

'Ohhhh' She cries, as she rolls onto her side slightly

'They are getting closer together now aren't they? Are you sure you still don't want the epidural?' Luke asks, as he draws soothing circles on her back.

'No, I don't want an epidural, I don't want anymore needles' Lorelai replies, as the contraction passes

'Just let me know if you change your mind' He says, as he kisses her on the head

...

**Friday 30th September 2005 4:30AM**

'Luke go find the doctor now' Lorelai says as she cries out in pain

'Is something wrong?' He questions

'No I think it's time, I'm ready to push' Lorelai says, as the contraction gets more intense

Luke immedietly reaches for the call button and lets Rory, who was now in the waiting room, know that the babies are beginning to make an appearance.

'Okay Lorelai, with each contraction I want you to push okay?'

Lorelai nods, and as she feels a contraction she begins to push

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5' The midwife counts, but as she reaches 5 Lorelai stops pushing

'Okay Lorelai, go again but hold it for 10 seconds' The midwife says, Lorelai begins to push again

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10' As the midwife said 10, Lorelai stopped pushing once again

'Keep it going Lorelai, Baby A will be here soon. Okay push" The midwife says, and Lorelai obeys

'I can't do this anymore' Lorelai says, as she stops pushing

'You can, Will and Lottie are almost here' Luke says, as Lorelai takes a tighter grip on his hand

'Owwww' Lorelai cries as she pushes once again

'I can see the head' The midwife exclaims as Lorelai stops pushing

'Come on Lorelai, 3 more pushes and I think Baby A will be here'

'I'm right here Lorelai.' Luke says, but winces as Lorelai begins to push again

'Keep it going Lorelai, keep it going. The head is here' The midwife says

'Oww' Lorelai cries as she stops pushing

'Okay Lorelai one more and we will have a baby' The midwife says, and Lorelai begins to push once again

Within 30 seconds the room was filled with William's cries

'Baby boy at 4:36AM on the 30th of September' The midwife says, as she holds the baby up

'There's our baby boy' Luke says

'Do you want to cut the cord dad?' The midwife asks, and Luke does so

Will was then taken down to NICU (Because he is 7 weeks early)

'Okay Lorelai, we will do the same thing again. When you feel a contraction push, Baby B is ready' The midwife says

'I can't it hurts so much' Lorelai says, in a quiet voice

'Come on Lorelai, Lottie will be here soon' Luke tells her, as she begins to whimper in pain

'Push Lorelai, come on' The midwife says, as Lorelai grips Lukes hand and begins to push

5 pushes later and 4:41 weighing 2 pounds 8 ounces Lottie arrived

...

Following Lorelai's request, Luke left the room to give Rory an update

'Luke they looked so tiny' Rory says, as she sees him leave her mother's room

'Will was first at 4:36 he weighs 3 pounds 4 ounces and then Lottie came at 4:41 weighing 2 pounds 8 ounces' He informs her

'Wow, so they're going the the NICU?' Rory questions

'Yeah, just for monitoring. The doctor is still hopeful there won't be any long lasting issues.' He replies

'How's Mom?' She then asks

'She's good, exhausted though. She sent me out here to come tell you, and so I didn't have to witness all the afterbirth stuff' He replies

'I called Grandma and Grandpa, they said they were on their way here about 10 minutes ago' Rory tells him

'That answers the question I was about to ask' He says, laughing a little

'I'm officially a big sister' Rory says, happily

'I'm officially a dad' Luke chimes in, also happy

**...**

**Luke's a dad and Rory's a big sister :)**


	24. First Day of Life

**This chapter has taken awhile because every time I saved it to my desktop my laptop freaked out and it wouldn't save. I think it's safe to say that the last section of this chapter was re-written at least 6 times.**

**...**

**Chapter 24 - First Day of Life**

**September 30th - 8:45am**

Lorelai had managed 4 hours of sleep before waking again, when she did Luke and Rory where both sleeping uncomfortably in chairs beside her. She felt slightly guilty looking at them both, because she had been admitted to hospital _three times_ before the twins were born meaning Luke and Rory had both spent nights sitting and sleeping on uncomfortable chairs. While Luke and Rory were sleeping, Emily and Richard were sitting on chairs reading

'Good Morning Lorelai' Emily greets her daughter, as she notices she is now awake

'Morning Mom, morning Dad' Lorelai says

'Did you sleep okay? You haven't been asleep long' Richard asks, concerned

'I'm okay, I slept fine' Lorelai replies 'How long have Rory and Luke been asleep?' She adds

'2 hours at most, they just sort of drifted off' Emily replies

'They must be so uncomfortable' Lorelai says, guiltily

'I'm sure they are okay Lorelai' Richard tells his daughter

'Do you want anything to eat Lorelai?' Emily asks

'No thanks, I'm not that hungry actually' Lorelai replies

'Are you sure?' Richard questions

'I'm okay. Has a nurse been in to update us on the twins yet?' Lorelai then questions

'Yes one did, they told Luke that both babies are okay. They're breathing and heart rates are still abnormal, so they have to stay in NICU' Emily replies

'Can I see them yet? I only got a little glance after they were born. They had to be rushed right off to NICU' Lorelai says, sadly.

Before Emily or Richard have a chance to say something, both Rory and Luke begin to stir.

'Morning' Emily, Richard and Lorelai say in unison, as Rory and Luke open their eyes

'Morning' They both reply, quietly

'How did you sleep?' Luke questions

'Okay, just want to see my babies now' Lorelai says sadly

'I will go and find a nurse for you Lorelai' Richard says, as he leaves the room

...

The nurse arrives with a wheelchair for Lorelai, so that she could go and see the twins.

'Whats the wheelchair for?' Rory questions

'It's mandatory, all women who have just given birth are required to sit in a wheel chair when they go long distances. I'll be slightly shaky on my legs' Lorelai replies

'Now, just to let you know only the mother and the father can visit at this time' The nurse says

'Well thats just riduclous. They are our grandchildren' Emily says, angrily

'Mom, it's only for now. You can go and see them after. Luke and I haven't met them properly yet, and all parents should be the first to meet their children' Lorelai replies, frustrated

Nobody has chance to say anything back, as the nurse wheels Lorelai out of the room with Luke by her side

'Well I think that is ridiculous' Emily says

'Grandma, we can all go down later. Let Mom and Luke have this time to see their children' Rory says

'Emily it is best that Luke and Lorelai see the twins first.' Richard adds, slightly frustrated by his wifes input

...

**NICU**

Luke and Lorelai soon arrive at the NICU ward

'I will leave you two alone for a while, just let one of the other nurses know when you want to return to your room' The nurse says, kindly as she leaves Will and Lottie's room. However, one of the NICU nurse's enters the room and begins to take their obs

'Oh, they are so tiny' Lorelai says

'They are tiny but mighty' The NICU nurse says 'They are the doing very well. You can put your hand in the little hole on the side of the incubators, if you want to touch them' She adds. Lorelai slowly places a hand in Wills incubator first, and Luke puts one in Lottie's

'Hello my little boy.' She says softly, as she strokes his arm

'Have these little ones got names? We always ask, so we can put them on their bracelets and hospital notes' The nurse asks

'Yeah, this little one is William Charles Danes' Lorelai says, motioning her hand towards Will 'And this little one is Charlotte Emily Danes' She adds, motioning her hand towards Lottie

'Aww, they are adorable names' The nurse says, as she writes them down

'When will we be able to hold them?' Lorelai asks, a few minutes later her hand now in Lotties incubator

'Well we are just waiting for the doctor to come around. I am sure that when she comes in she will be able to tell you. She's coming in soon' The nurse replies

...

20 minutes had passed before the doctor entered the room

After assessing the twins notes, she began to inform Luke and Lorelai on what was happening

'So, I am happy with how everything is. Both babies seem happy. Our concerns are currently just their breathing, heart rate and weight but we are confident breathing and heart rate should be normal in a week or 2.' Dr Hudson tells them

'When will we be able to hold them?' Lorelai asks

'I think in the next day or 2. This will give them both some time to be able to breath a little more normally.' Dr Hudson replies

'Thank you, Dr Hudson' Luke says

...

**12:45pm**

By lunch time, Lorelai and Luke had made the decision to leave NICU once the nurse had come in to take obs again.

Emily, Richard and Rory left Lorelai's room, soon after they returned, so that they could go and see the twins.

'They are so tiny' Rory states, as she gently strokes Lotties hand.

'Well if they are anything like your mother, they are strong' Richard says, as he stares lovingly at his grandchildren

Emily barely spoke the entire time they were in the NICU, instead she stared contently at her oldest grandchild with her new siblings

...

**17:30**

**Rory, Emily and Richard are having their own dinner else where (IDK why)**

'Doe's anyone know I've had the twins? Did we call anyone?' Lorelai asks Luke, as she eats her Dinner

'No, but if you want to call Sookie your cell is here' Luke replies, as he places Lorelai's cell on her bedside table

'I can't believe they are here already, it's crazy how things changed in just one night' Lorelai says, as she picks her phone up

'It was the most precious thing I have ever experienced.' Luke says, smiling contently at his wife

'It was worth every second of pain' Lorelai laughs

'I still cant believe you didn't have any pain relief, except for the gas and air. Truly amazing' Luke says, as he leans over and plants a kiss on Lorelai's head 'Now call Sookie.' He adds, as Lorelai dials Sookies number

_Hello?' Sookie says, as she answers the phone._

'Hey Sookie it's me. I have something very exciting to tell you' Lorelai says

_'Have you done something dirty?' Sookie questions, laughing a little._

'Well sort of. I mean to get to the point I'm at now I would've needed to at some point' Lorelai says sarcastically_'_

_'Oh my god. You haven't. OH MY GOD! You've had the twins!' Sookie screams down the phone, tone of pure excitement in her voice_

'Yeah I did. 4:36 this morning William Charles made and appearance and 5 minutes later at 4:41 Charlotte Emily arrived.' Lorelai informs her best friend

_'YAY! I'm so happy. I want to know everything!' Sookie says, as she squeals in excitement_

'Well I went into labour a little after 6:30 last night, and after 10 hours of labour the twins were born naturally with no pain relief. William was 3 pounds 4 and Lottie was 2 pounds 8' Lorelai says

_'Oh how small. Wait, hold on did you say no pain relief?' Sookie questions_

'None at all. Just the gas and air' Lorelai replies

_'Ouch is all I have to say to that. Ouch, pure pain. OUCH!' Sookie screams, as if she was actually in pain_

'Yeah, the only downside is that for 2 days I can't hold them.' Lorelai says, sadly causing Luke to look concerned

_'But just think Lorelai, after those 2 days you can finally hold them. Think of how precious that moment will be for you.' Sookie replies, trying to cheer her best friend up_

'I guess, anyway I have to go. Can you spread the word? Let everyone know.' Lorelai asks

_'Of course. I will come up to the hospital later today or tomorrow with some of you favourite foods' Sookie replys_

'Thanks Sookie. Love you' Lorelai says

_'Love you too' Sookie replies, as the phone line then goes dead._

'Sookie will spread the word' Lorelai says, as she puts her phone back down on the table

'Spread the word about what?' Emily questions, as she re-enters the room with Richard and Rory

'About the babies being born.' Lorelai replies

'Oh well that would make sense' Emily says, thinking about why she had asked the question in the first place

'What else would Sookie spread the word about?' Lorelai asks, laughing. 'Why am I finding this funny? I can't stop laughing' She adds

'Well it could be a mix of hormones and lack of sleep. Try and rest a little more' Luke says, as Lorelai stops laughing.

Within 2 minutes Lorelai was asleep

...

At 4:30 Lorelai woke up again, as she turned over she saw Luke reading a sports paper.

'You not sleeping?' Lorelai asks, as he smiles at her

'No, I woke up about half an hour ago. Couldn't drift back off, but it's 4:30 so in exactly 6 minutes William will be 1 day old.' Luke says, as he looks at his watch

'And in 11 minutes Lottie will be 1 day old' Lorelai adds, as Luke pulls out a photo Emily had printed of the twins.

'What a crazy, but amazing 24 hours' Luke says, as the couple stare contently at the photo


	25. First Hold Jitters, Part 1

**(August 2019)So I just started a new story called Now or Never, it is going to be a short story but I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out.**

**Plus this is officially the longest fan fiction I have ever written, I had an account on wattpad a long time ago and my stories on there were only ever 20-24 chapters long :)**

**...**

**(October 2019) - Wow, its been a hot minute! Well I am hopefully going to be uploading more often on here now, and will hopefully have some new stories for other tv shows out soon! I literally have no excuse for not updating, just laziness i guess.**

**...**

**Chapter 25 - First Hold Jitters**

**October 3rd 2005**

**Lorelai's POV  
**Today is the day, today is the day I finally get to hold my babies. I don't know how to feel about it, because when Rory was born I got to hold her straight away. With the twins, they were taken away as soon as they were born. I cant help but feel nervous, scared and upset that it has taken more than 3 days to be able to hold my babies.

'What if I hurt one of them? Or even both of them?' I say to Luke, as we get closer to the NICU ward. We had gone to get some lunch while we waited for the doctor to come around

'You won't them. Everything will be okay Lorelai' He tells me

'Everyone keeps saying that. But they're so small, they look like they will break.' I say sadly

'Lorelai it will be okay. The twins are strong' Luke says, as he wraps his arm around me

'They shouldn't be here yet though, and I can't help but feel responsible for that' I say, resting my head on Luke's shoulder as we walk

'Hey don't say that. This is not your fault Lorelai' Luke says as we stop walking, he pulls me into a hug

'But after everything. The really bad sickness, collapsing in the diner, going into labour early twice. I should have protected them better.' I cry

'Lorelai our babies are safe, you have been amazing' Luke says softly, as he wipes my tears away

'But what if they weren't? I'm a bad mother.' I say, as I sit on the chair, next to where we are standing.

'No Lorelai, don't say that! You are an amazing mother. You have given Rory such an amazing life, and I know the twins will have the same. Do not say that about yourself okay, you are not a bad mother.' Luke says, sitting next to me.

'I don't know if I'm ready to hold them yet. I don't know. I might hurt them or I might do something to upset them. I was feeling excited, but not anymore. I'm scared Luke.' I say,

'Lorelai, it's okay to feel scared. Dr Hudson said we didn't have to hold them if we aren't ready. If you don't want to hold them today that is fine we can wait until you are ready.' Luke says, softly

'But I want you to hold them. You are ready, you already have a bond forming with Will.' I say softly. Luke replies with a nod of his head, and a kiss on my cheek.

...

After a few minutes we slowly stand, and make our way to the ward. Nerves hit once again, as soon as we are inside the twins room.

'So are we ready to hold the babies today?' Doctor Hudson questions, I sit in my chair uncomfortably as I shake my head

'I'm not sure, but Luke wants to' I reply

'You know Lorelai, in many cases of premature babies, most mothers are nervous about the first hold. It is okay to feel scared.' Doctor Hudson tells me, as I go to reply my parents and Rory arrive in the room

'I'm sorry but not all of you can be in here at once.' Doctor Hudson informs them.

'Mom, Dad why don't you wait outside for a minute' I say

Neither of them say anything, and they just leave the room

'I think they are just excited because they didn't really get this when I had Rory' I say, as the door closes.

...

**So i'm going to do this in 2 parts, because I wanted to give you guys a little something to read. Sorry its short :)**


	26. First Hold Jitters, Part 2

**This chapter involves the mention of a sofa in the NICU room. However, some hospitals do have sofas in their NICU rooms it just depends on the level of care the baby needs. **

**...**

**Chapter 25 Part 2 - First Hold Jitters **

As Lorelai watches the twins, waiting for the NICU nurse to get them ready for a hold, she begins to cry

'Hey whats the matter?' Luke asks, pulling his wife into a side hug

'I think I want to hold them, I don't know why I said I wasn't before but I am now. I want to hold my babies.' Lorelai confesses, as she wipes the tears from her cheeks

'You heard what Doctor Hudson said before, you had every right to be nervous. But I think it's amazing that you feel ready' Luke says, as he kisses the top of her head.

...

5 minutes later, Lorelai and Luke sitting in chairs ready to hold the twins (For the sake of this, Luke will hold the twins after Lorlelai)

'Okay so, we are going to bring little William out first okay and we are going to pass him to Mommy then we will get Charlotte out and pass her to daddy' The nurse says as she, begins to get Will out of the incubator - Another nurse was on stand by to help with the switch over.

'Hello my little boy' she says, as she strokes his face gently staring contently at the sleeping baby

Luke leans over and kisses Lorelai on the head, while also stroking Will's face.

'I'm proud of you' He says, as he watches his wife with their son.

...

After a few minutes of getting to hold Will, Lorelai was now holding Lottie (Luke holding Will), Lorelai would be lying if she said she wasn't emotional during the first hold of her babies

'She looks like Rory, when she was baby' Lorelai says, not looking up from Lottie

..

By half 2 that day Luke had gone back to the apartment, so he could get the twins some more outfits. Lorelai had chosen to stay at the hospital so she could be with the twins.

Lorelai was left with Richard alone in the hospital room, while Emily and Rory went on a coffee run.

'How are you feeling Lorelai?' He questioned, as he watches his daughter interact with the twins.

'I'm good. Just tired and sore' Lorelai replied.

'You were only discharged yesterday Lorelai, you should get some rest.' Richard told his daughter

'I'm not that tired dad' Lorelai said, and as if on que she yawned

'I beg to differ, come over here' Richard said, motioning towards the comfortable 2 seater sofa Emily had convinced a nurse somewhere to bring in.

Lorelai did as she was told and joined her father.

'Now get some rest. I will still be here when you wake up, and maybe the others will be too.' Richard told Lorelai.

'Dad, I don't ant to sleep right now.' Lorelai told him, as she sleepily rested her head against his shoulder.

Richard just smiled, as he felt Lorelai relax and within seconds she was sleeping.

...

10 minutes later, Richard was reading a newspaper - as he wouldn't dare move and wake his sleeping daughter.

'Sorry it took so long, we couldn't find the machine and then we bumped into Luke' Rory says, re-entering the room.

'Shhh' Richard told them, motioning towards sleeping Lorelai wit his finger to his lip

'How long has she been asleep for?' Luke questions, whispering

'Roughly around 10 minutes, took a little convincing to get her away from the twins. She tried to fight the sleep, but ended up like this' Richard replied

'Well she needs it, she hasn't left this hospital in 3 days and she was discharged yesterday' Emily said in a soft tone.

'I tried to get her to come back with me, but she wasn't having any of it. The most shes been away from the twins is when I convinced her to go and get something to eat before we held them' Luke said, taking a seat on one of the chairs by the window of the room.

...

Another 20 minutes had gone by, and Rory was ready to leave to go back to Yale for a late class

'I have to go. Text me if you need anything' Rory said, giving Luke a hug.

'I will' He replied, as he smiled watching Rory bend down and kiss her mother on the cheek

'I'll drive you, purely because I bought you here' Emily said, as she left the room with her granddaughter.

It took another 5 minutes before Lorelai began to stir

'Hmmm, how long was I asleep for?' She questioned groggily

'A little over half an hour' Richard replied

'Your non-decaf coffee went cold' Luke said, smiling

'Eh normal coffee? Drats, should've known I should of fought the sleep off a little longer' Lorelai said laughing a little 'Sorry for killing your arm dad' She added, slightly guilty

'It's perfectly okay Lorelai, you needed it and you were peaceful. I was certainly not going to wake you' Richard said, closing his newspaper.

...

By 5:30, with the help of Emily and Richard, Luke had managed to get Lorelai go go home to the apartment and rest. It was safe to say that before they had arrived, she was fast asleep.

Luke gently picked Lorelai up, and carried her up to the apartment, being careful not to wake her. Once he had laid her down on the bed, he kissed her on the head.

'Good night Mommy' He said, tucking her in the blanket

'Hmmm, good night daddy' She replied, quietly, but still asleep.

...

**Thank you guys for being patient with me, I am hoping to have another chapter edited and uploaded within the next 2 days**


	27. I Miss My Kid

**(Rory was actually born in 1984 but for the purpose of this fic she was born in 1985) plus I was hoping to actually have this chapter up on Rorys birthday however I didn't have any chapters finished on time, for when I returned to FF**

**So its 2020, I haven't updated this fic in a loooong time. The uk is now in Lockdown so I though I would come back and try to update it as much as I can. Enjoy.**

**...**

**This chapter will be in two parts**

**...**

**Chapter 26 - I Miss My Kid.**

**Saturday October 8th 2005 4:00am**

This was probably the first year that Rory and Lorelai had been apart, on the day of Rory's birthday.

Lorelai had woken up, at the same time she did every year, so that she could go into her daughters room and tell her the birth story.

Rory was also awake, staring at her clock, it felt weird for her to not be at home.

Lorelai had decided against calling her daughter, because it just didn't feel right.

''Hey what are you doing up?'' Luke questioned, Lorelai as he noticed her staring at the ceiling

''It's 4:03, this time 20 years ago Rory was born'' Lorelai answered. ''First year out of those 20 we have been apart at this time, because she came home from college last year so we could keep the tradition'' she added

''Why don't you call her?'' Luke asked, as Lorelai laid her head on his chest

''Because it's not the same, because I would lie in her bed with her and tell her the story. I have told her the story, ever year since she was born'' Lorelai said, getting slightly emotional.

''Hey don't cry, it will be okay'' Luke told her, as he stroked her hair

''I feel like i'm neglecting her, now that I've had the twins. I have barely seen her this past week'' Lorelai cried, as she snuggled further into Luke's chest.

''You have not neglected her Lorelai, Rory know's you would never neglect her'' Luke said, as he kissed the top of her head

...

At 6, Luke woke up again and realised Lorelai wasn't next to him. After looking around the room to see if he could see her, he got up, got dressed and went downstairs. After reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw Lorelai drinking coffee in her normal seat in the diner

"Lorelai?" He said softly "Hey, you should've woke me" He said standing behind the counter.

"I couldn't get back off, and when Ceaser got here to open I came down and helped out a little."

"Look, before we go see the twins call Rory" He said softly "Your gonna make yourself sick if you carry on like this" He added

...

Lorelai followed what Luke said and called Rory, but it went straight to voicemail.

''Hey Kid! I was just calling to say happy birthday! I'd tell you your birth story, but I'd love to see you, and I always tell you the story in person. Call me back when you get this. Love you'' After she hung up, she put on a smile and went back to Luke.

''You talk to her?'' He asked.

''No, she didn't pick up so I left a voicemail'' Lorelai replied, sadly

''Hey you two'' Patty said, walking in. ''So good to see you Lorelai'' She added

''Hi Patty, we are just about to leave now to go see the twins'' Lorelai said, with Patty now sitting on the chair next to her.

''Was this your first night away from them?'' Patty questioned

''Yeah, Luke finally managed to get me home'' Lorelai replied, grabbing her bag

''Well you look good, give the little mites a cuddle from me won't you?'' She asked

''Will do. Bye Patty'' Lorelai replied, as she left with Luke close behind

...

At the hospital, Lorelai was sat in a chair feeding Lottie, while Luke was holding Will

''I can't believe that we can take them home in a couple of days'' Lorelai said, smiling at her daughter

''I know, I'm not going to lie I'm nervous. But it's a good job we have their things at the apartment'' Luke said, as he rocked Will in his arms

''You have nothing to be nervous about, you've done amazing this past week.'' Lorelai said smiling, as she admired her husband with their son. Luke smiled back before changing the subject

''So did Rory call back?'' He asked, Lorelai frowned

''No, maybe I should go see her?'' She questioned

''Try calling her again first, if she doesn't answer again then I will go to Yale and see if I can find her there.'' He answered, Lorelai continued to frown.

''You still need to rest, you haven't eaten much this past week nor have you slept much. Just try and call her'' He said reassuringly, as Lorelai put a sleeping Lottie down.

...

Lorelai dialled Rory's number and awaited her to answer.

''Hey Mom'' Rory's voice answered

''Hey Kid! Nice of you to answer your phone'' Lorelai joked

''Sorry it died, and I couldn't find my charger.'' Rory said

''Well I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. A little birdy told me your 20 today? Wondered if that was true?'' Lorelai asked, jokingly

''Well the little birdy was right.'' Rory said, laughing a little

''When am I going to see you kid? I miss you'' Lorelai said, sadly

''Tonight at the hospital? Sorry I have a Saturday class to go to until 3, it's important that I go otherwise I'd skip to come see you'' Rory answered

''I missed our tradition this morning'' Lorelai said ''But I will see you tonight. Bye Kid!'' She added

''Bye Mom'' Rory replied, and with that the call ended

Lorelai quickly headed back to the twins room

''Hey, did you get through?'' Luke asked

''Yeah she's coming here tonight. She has a Saturday class'' Lorelai replied

''Well good, because I can't bare to see you sad anymore.'' Luke said

''I'm not sad!'' Lorelai said, defence town in her voice ''I just miss my oldest child, I have every right too! I have another 2 children here, and I've been spending all my time with them. I am okay to miss my oldest child when I haven't seen her in nearly a week!'' She, then yelled. ''I'm going for some air. Don't follow me'' She said, as she swiftly left the room

...

10 minutes after Lorelai left, Emily and Richard arrived and were shocked to find only Luke there

''Lorelai not here?'' Emily questioned, as she put her bag down

''No, she went for some air.'' Luke said, sadly

''Something wrong?'' Richard asked, noticing his son-in-law's sad face

''She got upset about not seeing Rory until tonight, and got all defensive about it. She's been like it all week, she said she feels bad because she hasn't seen Rory much this week'' Luke replied

''Well I will go and find her, see if she'll get a coffee with me and I will talk to her'' Richard said, leaving the room

...

It didn't take long for Richard to find his daughter. He found her in the hospital gardens, on a bench staring into the fountain

''Lorelai'' he said softly, handing her a cup of coffee which she gratefully took.

''Luke said you'd be out here somewhere.'' He added, sitting beside her

''Needed some air, I'm coming back inside soon'' She said, quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes

''Is there something wrong Lorelai?'' Richard questioned

''No'' Lorelai replied

''Then why the tears?'' He questioned, in a soft tone

''Because I'm scared'' Lorelai replied, quietly

''When Rory was born, I didn't have Chris around. This time I have Luke, but I'm not used to raising a baby with someone else helping me. The twins come out of hospital in a couple of days and I'm scared.'' Lorelai said, sipping her coffee slowly

''You'll be fine Lorelai. You know you will be. As for Luke, you don't have to worry about him. That man, he has stuck with you though everything.'' Richard said

''But I'm not scared about him and the kids. I'm scared about me. What if I run away again? What if I take the kids and tear his life apart like I did to you and Mom after I turned 17'' Lorelai said, sadly. ''I don't want to hurt him, like I hurt you'' She sad, now sobbing

Richard pulled his daughter into a side hug

''Lorelai, when you took Rory I will admit it hurt. But I understand now why you did it. You did it because we were controlling you, and you needed to get away from it. But, Luke isn't like that is he? From what I've observed, he is going to be an amazing father and will be amazing at supporting you through the next 18 years of the twins life.'' Richard said

...

**Little short I know, but part 2 soon.**

**I feel bad because I haven't updated in a while. With all this free time on my hands I am trying to update more and get more chapters written **

**Also just currently writing Part 2 and wanted to fix the mistakes made in the chapter. So sorry for no new update, it is coming soon**

**...**


	28. I Miss My Kid, Part 2

**This part has been a work in progress now for just over a week. I've been struggling with a bit of writers block and I didn't know what to write so I hope you enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter 26 - I Miss My Kid P2**

Richard had managed to get Lorelai to go back inside,

Once inside Lorelai remained very quiet, as she sat down in the seat in-between the twins with one hand in each cot stroking their tiny hands. Richard watched his daughter, concerned.

"So Lorelai, where were you?" Emily said, breaking the silence that had once filled the room

"Just went for some air, to call Rory" Lorelai replied, not looking up from the twins

"I can't believe it was 20 years ago, to this day she was born" Emily said, smiling "Time flies so fast" She added, sitting next to her husband

"I know" Lorelai said, quietly

"Are you okay?" Emily questioned

"Yeah, just tired" Lorelai replied, as the nurse walked in to check on the twins.

...

By 2:30, Lorelai was alone with the twins, Richard and Emily had gone to a luncheon at 11 and Luke had gone to get some tea and coffee.

"I'm super excited to get you two home. We've had the place renovated, just so you can have your own little nursery and so daddy gets to move in properly. Mommy's been a little scared lately but now, thanks to grandpa, I'm not scared anymore. Because I have everything I have ever needed, I have you two, Rory, your daddy and your grandparents, we also have the entire town. Everything is going to be okay." Lorelai said, with a hand in each cot, she hadn't noticed Luke in the door way.

"Hey, here's your coffee" He said, softly, as he walked in.

"Thanks" Lorelai replied

"I'm sorry about this morning, if I made you mad. I know it's been a crazy week for you" Luke says, now sitting beside Lorelai

"No Luke, I shouldn't have yelled. You've been amazing, I guess I was just scared about everything but I spoke to my dad and everything is fine now" Lorelai whispers, resting her head on Luke's shoulder

"I love you Lorelai"

"I love you too Luke"

...

Around half an hour later, Rory arrives at the hospital.

"Hey" She says, as she enters the twins room

"Hey Rory", happy birthday Luke whispers, pointing to a now sleeping Lorelai

"Thank you, Has she been asleep long?" Rory questions, setting her bag down

"No, she fell asleep about 5 minutes ago. She didn't sleep well last night because she was upset that you missed out on your normal tradition" Luke replies, as tucks some of Lorelai's hair behind her ear

"She hasn't been sleeping well then, I take it?" Rory asked

"No, I only managed to get her away from the twins overnight last night, and even then she didn't sleep" Luke replied

...

Lorelai had slept for 10 good minutes before waking up to a familiar voice talking to the twins

"Luke?" She questioned groggily, forgetting she was in the hospital

"Not Luke dear" Mia said, smiling

"Mia?" Lorelai, said still slowly opening her eyes

"That's me. Now look at you, a mommy to 3. 3 beautiful children." Mia said

"Yeah, still can't believe it myself" Lorelai said, sitting up "Where's Luke?" She added

"He went to go get some food with Rory" Mia replied "But he called me the other night and said that I had to come see you, so I came" Mia replied, pulling Lorelai in for a side hug and then resting her head on her lap

"Remember, a few weeks after you came to the Inn you were sad and we sat just like this while you ranted to me?" Mia questioned

"Yeah" Lorelai whispered quietly

"Luke told me you've been a bit distant lately. You've barely been away from the hospital and your not sleeping very well?" Mia said, stroking Lorelai's hair "Everyone's worried about you Lorelai" She added

"I'm finding it hard adjusting to being a mother again. Not only is it different because there's another 2 lives depending on me, but different because I'm older and I have someone to help me and I'm not alone. I'm not used to that. Lukes been amazing and I feel like a failure" Lorelai admitted

"It took so long for me and Luke to get to this point and the past year has been so difficult, we've had to overcome so many battles and now here we are with 2 kids. It's been hard and we've only been parents for a week." She added, sadly

"I know sweetie" Mia said, comforting Lorelai

"And this morning I wanted to be with Rory for our tradition. My first baby turned 20 today and I haven't even seen her yet and I've never been away from her for her birthday" Lorelai said, sobbing softly

"Rory understands Lorelai, you are just very tired. I think you are forgetting that one week ago you bought another 2 little angels into this world. You haven't let yourself adjust to that yet. Now get some more sleep, the twins are still out like a light and Luke and Rory won't be back for a little while yet" Mia said, before Lorelai started to object

"I've slept enough, I'm fin-" Lorelai started, but cut her off

"No Lorelai, you need sleep. Now I will be here when you wake up" Mia said, stroking Lorelais hair until she finally fell asleep

...

Half an hour later Luke and Rory re-appeared with food and coffee

"She's still sleeping?" Luke questioned, handing Mia and cup of coffee

"No, she woke up and we spoke, she cried and then I insisted she slept" Mia said, with a soft smile

"Hey angel, happy birthday" She added, looking at Rory

"Thanks Mia, it's so good to see you" Rory replied, drinking her coffee

"I smell coffee" Lorelai said, groggily

"Hey, knew you would wake up and smell the coffee" Luke said, softly passing her a cup which Lorelai gratefully accepted

"Rory my precious, come here" Lorelai said, patting the space next to her on the sofa

"Happy 20th angel" She added, softly pulling her oldest daughter in for a cuddle

"Thanks mom" Rory replied, snuggling into her mothers chest

"I've missed you kid" Lorelai said planting a kiss on top of Rorys head

"Lucas, can I see you outside for a moment please?" Mia said, standing up from her place

...

"She's scared Lucas" Mia said, once they were outside the room. "She's finding it difficult to adjust to having 2 new lives depending on her" She added, Luke frowned

"Did she mention anything else?" Luke questioned "Because she had a conversation with her father this morning, and I think she said all the same things to him" He added

"She mentioned how difficult the past few months have been, with her being admitted to hospital and everything. She is scared of having their father around this time, of having the support she never got from Christopher with Rory. She also said she's feels like she is abandoning Rory because they never got to do their tradition this morning." Mia replied

"She won't talk to me about any of this stuff. I try to get her to talk but she won't and it scares me. It scares me because she's not sleeping and she's barely sleeping and I don't know what i'd do if anything happens" Luke said, sadly

"Nothings going to happen Lucas. You know Lorelai is stubborn, she just needs time to adjust. She didn't have Christopher around with Rory, and I know you are nothing like him but Lorelai has never raised her children with their father before. She told me that you've been amazing this past week, and she loves you Luke. Now, lets get you back in their to your wife and step children" Mia said, opening the door for him and ushering him inside

...

"I'm sorry this is how we have to spend your birthday" Lorelai tells Rory "I promise to make it up to you kid" She added

"Mom it's fine, this is the best birthday ever because this year I have a step-dad and 2 new siblings." Rory says "And they come home tomorrow that's all I want" She added

"I love you kid"

"I love you too mom" Rory says, as the door opens and Luke and Mia reappear

...

**Couldn't really come up with an ending to this chapter, so I thought I'd leave it like this and start working on the chapter where the twins come home.**

**Thanks for reading**


	29. Babies First Christmas

**Decided Im going to include Jess more in the fic! I liked him and Rory together, however Rory will be with Logan and she and Jess will conider each other as cousins.**

**So this is going to be Lorelai's birthday chapter, because she loves the snow and snow is in winter :)**

**...**

**I hope everyone is happy and healthy during this time of uncertainty. I've been in lockdown for about 5 weeks now, im not really sure, and I'm about**

**Chapter 27 - Babies First Christmas**

**...**

Luke and Lorelai had welcomed the twins home on October 9th, and had fun settling into their new routine with newborns. With the support of her parents, Rory, Luke and Mia - Lorelai finally found peace with her new life, as she learned to raise her children with their father.

For the first month of the twins life at home, they had lived in the apartment as renovations on the house had took longer than they initially thought.

By the beginning of November, the Danes clan where finally allowed to move into the new and improved crap shack.

As for work, Luke had started working again pretty much after they had settled back into the crap shack. Lorelai had agreed she would take a couple of months off work, to be with the twins.

But now it was December 20th 2005 and Lorelai was in full Christmas spirits

...

**December 20th 2005 - 5 days until Christmas**

"Maybe we should get a Christmas tree for the kitchen" Lorelai called out, from the nursery as she was changing Charlottes outfit

"No, we are NOT getting a tree for the kitchen" Luke called back, as he rocked Will in his Moses basket

"But Luuukeee" Lorelai said, as she emerged down the stairs carefully cradling Lottie.

"No buts! Rory tell your mother this is insane" Luke says,

"Don't bring me into this" Rory giggled, as she listened to another one of Luke and Lorelai's many discussions about Christmas decorations. Last weeks was about decorating the chuppah in the yard with Christmas lights and mistletoe

Lorelai jokingly sticks her tongue out at her oldest daughter, as she carefully places her youngest in the Moses basket next to her brothers.

"Okay, no Christmas tree for the kitchen then" Lorelai says, sulking a little, as she sits beside her husband who was now on the sofa.

"So I'm heading to see Lane, and then Logan for some pre-Christmas festivities. So I'll see you guys later" Rory says, as she grabs her bag and keys

"Okay hun, have fun" Lorelai says, as Rory leaves.

"I can't believe it's gonna be their first Christmas" Lorelai says, snuggling into Luke

"It's gone fast" Luke says back, which Lorelai responds with a quiet "hmm"

"You know what, we should get a tree for the yard to go next to the chuppah" Lorelai laughs, changing the subject

"No, no way!" Luke replies, smiling at his wifes craziness

"Hey, why not? It would look cute" Lorelai says

"No, that is the final answer" Luke laughs, as he kisses the top of her head

...

**December 21st 2005 - The Gilmore's Christmas party**

Lorelai had been dreading this day in her countdown to Christmas. Yes she had been getting on really well with her parents recently, however she wasn't ready to attend one of her parent's parties after what happened at the last one.

"Can't we call and cancel. I really don't have then energy to deal with one of my parents functions" Lorelai sighs, as Luke straps Lottie into the back of Rory's car

"No, we have to go Grandma and Grandpa are expecting us" Rory says, as she hands her mother the changing bag

"But why do the twins have to go? They are far to young for one of these parties, and I just don't want to go" Lorelai says, huffing slightly from her space inbetween the twins in the back of the car

Luke and Rory laugh from their spaces in the front

"Lorelai come on, it'll only be for a little bit and then we will leave" Luke says

"Fine" Lorelai sighed

...

Once they arrived, Luke and Lorelai both held one of the twins in a carrier attached to them as they felt it would be safest and it also meant they didn't have to put them down anywhere

"I don't wanna ring the door bell" Lorelai whined

"Well don't worry about it, because I will" Rory said, as she pressed the door bell

"Why you being so mean to mommy today" Lorelai joked, as the maid opens the door

"Lorelai, Luke, Rory hello" Emily said, as she appeared at the door. Lorelai cleared her throat

"Don't worry guys she'll remember next time" Lorelai said, looking between the twins. Causing Luke to laugh

"Well I wasn't sure you'd bring them" Emily tells her daughter, sarcastically

"What do you want me to do with them mom? Leave 2 almost 3 month olds at home alone?" Lorelai questions

"Hello Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Will and Lottie of course" Richard says, as he see's them at the door

"Hey dad" Lorelai says

"Well come in, you can't stay at the door all night" Richard says, as he gestures them into the living room where the party was just getting started

...

About an hour into the party, Lorelai was getting a little frustrated. She had found herself in her old room, 20 minutes in feeding the twins who were now in bassinets Emily and Richard had provided for Friday night dinners.

"Hey I thought I'd come and find you" Luke says, entering the room

"I just put them down, they're sleeping. I was just gonna grab the monitor and come down." Lorelai says, as she grabs the monitor

"Your Mom keeps asking where you are, saying your taking too much time to feed them" Luke says, rolling his eyes, as Lorelai sighs

"Well it takes double the amount of time when there is 2" Lorelai says, as she slowly leads them out the room and closes the door

"Lets go rejoin the party then, before I disappoint her even more" She adds, as they head back downstairs

...

"Lorelai where have you been. It's extremely rude to just leave a party and not say where your going" Emily says, as she see's her daughter appear at the bottom of the stairs

"I was just feeding the twins and getting them down for a nap mom" Lorelai says, looking extremely frustrated

"They sleep and awful lot" Emily frowns. "What's wrong with them?" She questions,

"They're babies mom, babies sleep for most of the day. It's what they do until they at least a year old" Lorelai replies, as she walks away to rejoin Luke - who was now talking to Richard

"Did they settle okay?" Richard asks his daughter

"Yeah they're sleeping peacefully, but they won't be for long because I can guarantee I will be back up there in another 10-15 minutes with one of them needing a change Lorelai replies, causing Richard to smile.

...

Luke had decided to go up when the twins awoke again, as Emily had insisted Lorelai needed to see something downstairs. Luke didn't mind because, he had promised Lorelai he would be there for every night feed.

Downstairs, Lorelai and Rory where some how roped into a conversation with Emily and a lady from the DAR called Tweeny Halpern.

"So Lorelai, I hear your a mother again?" Tweeny says, as Emily moves away to another conversation

"Yeah, twins they're sleeping upstairs" Lorelai replies, as she sips her club soda

Lorelai knew from now, this was going to be a long night

...

By 9pm the night was slowly coming to a close.

"So we better head off then?" Lorelai says, as she places Lottie carefully in her car seat

"Yeah, I'll just go and get their bag from upstairs and we will go" Luke says, heading upstairs

...

**December 24th 2005 - Christmas Eve.**

"Christmas eve and no snow?" Lorelai whined, looking out the window "It snowed on Rory's first Christmas" She added, closing the curtain

"Stop going on about the snow. It will snow when it snows" Luke complained. "I have to go to the diner for a bit, you gonna be okay?" Luke asks

"Yeah, I'll probably stop by with Rory, Will and Lottie later. Nobody has really seen them much lately. We've kept them inside a lot, think it'll be good to get out" Lorelai replies "and I know your probably thinking 'its too cold for 2 babies to be out' but they have nice little snow suits and a warm double stroller so we will be fine" She added, walking over to kiss him

"Thanks for clearing that up" Luke smiles, as his lips meet hers. They stay like that for a little, before Lorelai reluctantly pulls away

"Now go" Lorelai says, ushering him out the door. She heads straight upstairs to the nursery and begins getting the twins ready, for their outing into the town.

...

Later on in the day, Lorelai, Rory and the twins were now out in the town. It had been at least a week since their last trip out of the house, that wasn't for Friday night dinner.

They had decided as soon as they left the house they would go straight to Luke's. Because that's where everyone is, and it would be warm for the twins

"Can you get the door, cuz this big step I gotta lift the stroller up to get em in" Lorelai said, as she lifted the stroller onto the step

Once inside they sat at the table nearest the window looking into the Soda Shoppe.

"Hey" Luke says, walking over to greet them

"Hey, we gotta do something about that step. Cuz trying to get this stroller up it is hard work man" Lorelai says, rambling

"I can get a little slope to put on it for you, never really thought about it before" Luke admits, as he checks on his sleeping children in the stroller

"So coffee?" He asks

"You have to ask us Gilmore Girls if we want coffee?" Rory says, sarcastically

"Well technically your the only Gilmore Girl at the table. I am a Danes girl now, remember" Lorelai says, holding her hand up to show Rory the rings

"Well sorry. You have to ask the Gilmore and Danes girls if we need coffee?" Rory says, rolling her eyes at her mother

"Coming right up" Luke says, walking away to get the coffee

"Hey Sugahs" Babette says, coming to their table with Patty in tow

"Hey Babette, Miss Patty" Lorelai, greets

"So where are they? Where are the little mites?" Babette asks, peeking into the stroller

"They're sleeping right now Babette, but I promise as soon as they are awake I will get them out and you can hold them" Lorelai says "Why don't you both sit with us for a bit? They should be awake in about 5 minutes for a bottle, I'll even let you feed them if you want" She adds, smiling as Luke passes her a cup of coffee

Babette and Patty sit at the table

"So you all set for Christmas then honey?" Patty asks, sipping her coffee

"Yeah we are. Got everything we need, however if it wasn't for this angel right here I don't think we would be as prepared" Lorelai replies, tapping Rorys shoulder

"Well I am useful sometimes" Rory jokes

...

The twins woke up 10 minutes later, and now Patty and Babette were holding them. Jess had arrived to spend time with his family, and now him and Luke were sitting down at the table.

"Oh, they are so gorgeous" Babette exclaims, quietly not wanting to disturb Charlotte who was now falling asleep

"I can definitely see this little boy running around in a flannel and baseball cap someday" Patty says, laughing a little

"No he will not!" Luke exclaims

"Oh, come on Uncle Luke. You seriously think that Lorelai hasn't already thought about buying him anything flannel related" Jess says, causing everyone to laugh

"He's right Hun!" Lorelai says, agreeing with Jess

"Ah Jeez!" Luke exclaims

"Luke you should know by now that even in the future if you tried to talk mom out of this, that she would do the infamous pouty face and win you over. Then little Will here will definitely be running round town dressed exactly like you. And just think, Taylor will hate it" Rory says

"Good one babe" Lorelai says, laughing at her daughter

...

By 6:00 everyone was now in the Crap-shack, beginning the Christmas Eve traditions. Luke had bought some food from the diner over, not wanting to cook because of the big meal for Christmas.

"Jess are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the sofa?" Lorelai asks. She had really been getting on well with Jess over the last few hours, and had started feeling guilty about him sleeping on the couch.

"It's fine, honestly Lorelai don't worry about it" Jess replies, sipping his beer.

"Look mom, leave the boy alone." Rory says

"Well okay then. But I still can't believe it hasn't snowed yet. It snowed on your first Christmas" Lorelai complains, causing Luke to roll his eyes.

"Not the snow again" Luke says

"Yes the snow again. It has to snow, I want Christmas to be special" Lorelai says, as she begins to sniff the air

"It doesn't even smell like snow!" She whines, pouting

...

**December 25th 2005 - Christmas Day**

"Luke wake up, wake up its Christmas!" Lorelai exclaims, shaking her husband

"Lorelai, go back to sleep please. It's only 5:30" Luke complains, looking at the clock and then rolling on his side.

"I can't I've been awake for hours, Lottie needed feeding then so did Will then they both needed changing. I figured when they went to sleep that I should try and sleep, but I couldn't get back off so I drank coffee and now I'm wide awake" Lorelai says, going a mile a minute

"I'm awake now, how come you didn't wake me to help with the twins?" Luke asks, pulling Lorelai into a hug

"Because you looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up." Lorelai said, as Lottie begins to cry.

"I will go." Luke says, placing a kiss on Lorelai's head before getting up.

...

By 8 the family were in the living room, after having breakfast, opening their gifts. Rory had received some décor for her car, a new mp3 player and some new books. Jess had got a couple of books, some clothes. Lorelai had got some perfume, some make up stuff and Jess had got her some flannel shirts (As a joke). Luke received, some new flannel shirts and aftershave.

The twins had received a wide range of rattles, toys, blankets, onesies and teddies from everyone.

By 2pm the family had eaten their Christmas lunch. After they finished Rory went to visit Logan and Jess left to visit Liz and TJ. Luke and Lorelai sat out on the porch swing, each holding a twin, as they watched Rory and Jess leave.

"I've had a really great day, even it hasn't snowed yet" Lorelai says, gently rocking Will in her arms. "I think these two have had an amazing day too" She adds, smiling at her husband cradling their daughter.

"I've had an amazing day too, forgot how magical Christmas could be when you have a family" Luke admits

"I hate how fast this day goes, one minutes it's 5:30 and the next its after 2pm" Lorelai says, as she continues rocking Will to sleep.

"I think we should get the babies inside, its getting cold" Luke says, carefully standing as he and Lorelai head inside. Once they put the twins down in their cribs, the couple snuggle up on the sofa. Lorelai rests her head against Luke chest, letting the tiredness take over as she begins to fall asleep.

"Lorelai, let's get you to bed" Luke says, gently as he notices her falling asleep

"No, I'm not tired" Lorelai says, trying to keep her eyes open

"Come on, you've been awake for over 10 hours now. Your exhausted, come one" He says trying to get her up, but it was too late she had already fallen asleep. Luke gently stood up, and picked her up to take her to bed.

After putting Lorelai to bed, being careful not to wake her, Luke headed downstairs to clear up after the days events. 20 minutes after he finished cleaning there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Luke said, loud enough for the person to hear but quiet enough that it didn't wake Lorelai or the twins.

"Oh hey Babette" Luke said, as he opened the door

"I've come round to drop these off and to say thanks for our gifts" She said, holding a bag of presents

"Thank you, I'd invite you in but Jess and Rory are out and Lorelai and the twins are currently asleep" He said, taking the bag from her.

"That's okay Sugah, I'll come round another time" Babette says "Merry Christmas" She adds, as she begins to walk away

"Merry Christmas" Luke says back, as he heads inside.

Another 10 minutes had passed before Jess returned

"Hey I'm back" He says, as he walks in the door. "Where is everyone?" He questions, as he see's Luke sat alone in the living room.

"Lorelai and the twins are asleep upstairs and Rory is still out" Luke says, as he finishes putting some of the twins teddys in a toy box

"These are from Liz and TJ" Jess says, placing a bag of presents under the tree "They send their love" He adds, sitting beside Luke

"How long has Lorelai been asleep for" He questions, as he opens the beer Luke handed him

"About half an hour, the twins had her up just before 4 this morning" Luke answers "However, it's good because it means we can get that thing set up outside" He adds, as they hear the door open

"I'm home" Rory says, walking into the living room "Asleep?" She questions, noticing just Luke and Jess on the sofa

"Yep, but we are gonna go and set up the surprise outside" Jess says, as he heads outside with Luke. Rory follows

"How long before she wakes?" Rory asks, as the boys begin setting up.

"Not exactly sure, but this shouldn't take long" Luke says

...

By 4:30 Lorelai had woken from her nap. After noticing the twins missing from their cribs she heads into the living room, where she finds the house empty.

"Okay, where is everybody?" She calls, beginning to get nervous

"Luke? Rory? Jess?" She yells, becoming frantic - starting to cry

After not getting an answer, she heads outside.

Outside - Luke, Jess and Rory had set up a mini winter wonderland in the yard with fake snow and an ice rink.

"Surprise" Luke, Jess and Rory say, standing behind the twins stroller, but their smiles turn to frowns when they notice Lorelai's tear stained face

"Whats wrong?" Rory asks, concerned for her mother

"It's not nice to wake up, find your kids cribs empty and then nobody in the house. I got worried" She says, as Luke pulls her in for a hug

"I told them" Jess says, he knew Lorelai wouldn't' be happy if she couldn't find the babies and he had tried to warn Luke and Rory but they had insisted it would be fine

"Sorry" Luke and Rory say in unison

"It's pretty out here" Lorelai says, looking around her garden

"Well you kept going on about the snow, and how it hasn't snowed yet so I thought we would create a little wonderland for you" Luke says

"Thank you" Lorelai says, gratefully

...

The family had spend most their evening outside, before going back in. And by 9:00 pretty much everyone was asleep.

"Thanks for the Wonderland" Lorelai says, sleepily

"Your welcome. I love you Lorelai" Luke replies, snuggling up to his wife

"I love you too Luke" Lorelai says, back falling asleep in her husbands arms.

...

**The end. Technically Lorelai's birthday is tomorrow (April 25th) But I wanted to get this chapter up. **

**Hopefully it wont be long before another chapter follows :)**


	30. Lorelai's Birthday

**So today is April 25th, which means it is Lorelai Gilmores birthday. Even though I posted a chapter yesterday and said that was her birthday tribute, I decided to write something quick for her actual birthday instead**

**I hope you guys are staying happy and healthy during this time**

**...**

**Update - I took this chapter down to review it, because it was kind rushed. So here it is again, updated and worded better :) **

**Also today is my birthday, and it kinda sucked being stuck inside but I had a great day celebrating with my family**

**...**

**Chapter 28 - Lorelai's Birthday**

The twins were now almost 7 months old, and were thriving.

Lorelai had returned to work full time Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays and was doing every other Friday morning. Luke had the twins at work while Lorelai was working, and they enjoyed their new routine.

**4 months later...**

**Tuesday April 25th 2006**

Lorelai felt lucky that she had her birthday off work. She woke up at 8, to the smell of coffee and bacon. She hated the fact she was now 37 years old, as she didn't want to think about getting another year closer to 40

She slowly stretched, and headed downstairs, where she saw Will and Lottie in their high chairs eating mashed bananas and Luke at the oven cooking her breakfast

"Something smells crazy good down here" Lorelai says, taking a seat at the table

"Anything for the birthday girl" Luke says, walking over the give her a kiss

"hmmm, d-day" Lorelai says, she hated the thought of getting close to the age of 40 because it made her feel old

"Your still young" Luke says, plating up her breakfast

"I'm one year closer to 40. 40 makes me feel old" Lorelai says

"Well thanks, that makes me feel good about my birthday coming up in November" Luke says, causing Lorelai to chuckle

...

"You have to work on my birthday?" Lorelai whines, as Luke prepares to leave the house

"It's only for a bit and then I will be home to celebrate" Luke says, as he places a kiss on each twins head and then comes over and does the same to Lorelai.

"We might pop into the diner later anyway, I'm gonna be bored sitting around here all day" Lorelai says

"Good I will see you later" Luke says

"Bye doll" Lorelai says, as she watches his truck pull off

...

At 10 Lorelai had finished getting ready for the day, she had put the necklace on that she received as a present from Luke and headed towards the twins room to get them ready

"How about we get you little monkey's ready for the day, huh" She says, as she walks over to the cots

Will and Lottie smile in response to their mother, as they wave their arms around

"Shall we go find dada at work?" She asks, causing Lottie to laugh.

Over the last few months it had become apparent that Lottie was a daddies girl and Will was a mommy's boy.

Lorelai dressed Lottie in a cute pinafore dress set, and Will in his flannel and jeans.

After packing their bag for the day, they were ready to set off for lunch at Lukes.

...

Once she arrives at the diner she sits in her new usual table, by the window looking through to the soda shop, and pulls the hoods down of the pram so the twins could see.

"There we go, you can finally see" Lorelai says, using each hand to tickle the twins tummies. After they learned to sit by themselves, it was time to use the part of the stroller that allowed them to sit up. Lorelai hated this, as her babies were officially growing bigger.

"I thought I heard you come in" Luke says, as he kisses the top of her head.

"We were getting very bored at home" Lorelai says, as she hands Lottie and Will their rattles (That immediately go in their mouths)

"Coffee?" Luke asks, already knowing the answer

"You have to ask?" Lorelai questions, of course she wants coffee

"Coming right up" Luke says, smiling as he walks away

...

It wasn't long before Lorelai's table was filled with many of the towns people, wanting to see the twins

"They've got so big" Babette exclaims, as she hands Will a toy.

"Oh I know" Lorelai says, as she gently lies Lottie's seat down as she had fallen asleep

"Here you go, one cheese burger and fries" Luke says, placing the food in front of Lorelai

"Thank you, your an angel" Lorelai says

...

**1pm**

Lorelai headed home again after she finished her lunch, so the twins could sleep and so she could get a nap herself

Luke got home at 3, and was concerned to hear the house empty.

He gently climbed the stairs and smiled as he saw the twins, kicking their legs and babbling to themselves from their cots. He quietly closed the door, and smiled as he saw his wife curled up on the bed asleep.

He gently kneeled next to her, and carefully woke her up.

"Lorelai" He said, tucking her hair behind her ears

"hmmm" she said, groggily, slowly opening her eyes

"I'm home" He says, as he places a kiss on her head

"I'm awake" She said, sitting up

"How long did you sleep for?" He questioned, as he sat beside her on the bed

"I came in for a nap after putting the twins down for theirs, and then I woke up to feed them and then I came back to sleep" She said

...

After they both got the twins back to sleep, the couple decided on movie night

"I haven't done movie night, since the night before our wedding" Lorelai says, resting her head against his shoulder. They had decided on watching Casablanca, Little Women and Hard bodies (If they could make it through all 3)

Rory had called earlier in the day, to wish her mother a happy birthday and to apologise for not being able to see her. Lorelai was disappointed, but understood that Rory was in college now and wasn't going to be able to come see her mother all the time. Lorelai had found it difficult not seeing Rory as much, even though she had started college well over a year ago. The Mother Daughter duo had become so busy the only way they could see each other was on certain weekends and at Friday night dinners.

...

Lorelai had made it through all of Casablanca and half way through Little Women before she fell asleep, and that's when Luke decided to carry her to bed.

"Happy Birthday Baby" He said, tucking her in

"Thank you" Lorelai replied, still sleep

...

**This one is short, but I wanted to write something to commemerate Lorealai's birthday :)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**GilmoresDanes**


	31. Paper Anniversary

**For anyone confused, the paper anniversary is another name for a 1st wedding anniversary.**

**...**

**Chapter 29 - Paper Anniversary**

The summer had gone fast. Rory had spent most of her summer travelling with Logan, and had returned to Stars Hollow for 2 weeks before her Junior year of college began. The twins, at 11 months, were now crawling everywhere - and also beginning to learn how to walk. Luke and Lorelai enjoyed their summer, taking a small vacation to Cape Cod marking the twins first holiday.

Rory had returned to college on August 28th - meaning it was Luke, Lorelai and the twins in the house once again

**August 30th 2006 - 7am**

"Happy anniversary" Luke says, whispering in Lorelai's ear.

"Happy anniversary" She says back, turning over to look at him. "Huh, that's the fist time in 11 months that you have woken me up, instead of the twins" She added

"They've been sleeping well recently" Luke says, kissing her passionately.

"hmm, the kids are still sleeping" Lorelai says "think we got time to take this a little further?" she asked, innocently.

"I think so" Luke says, as he begins to kiss her again.

...

The Danes clan made their way down for breakfast at 9.

"Come on Will, here comes the aeroplane" Lorelai said, pretending the spoon was an aeroplane.

"Ah geez." Luke said, he hated when Lorelai pretended the cutlery was any form of transport.

"Dada has got a case of the grumps this morning, yes he has. Silly dada. Say silly Dada" Lorelai said, in a childish voice causing Lottie to laugh

"Dada" She said, causing Luke and Lorelai to stare at each other in shock. The twins had only ever babbled things like goo and ga, never anything like mama or dada

"Did she just-?" Luke questioned, still in shock

"She said dada, our little girls first word was dada" Lorelai said, emotionally

"Dada" Lottie said again, this time Lorelai and Luke smiled

"Awww, I wanted their first word to be mama" Lorelai pouted

"Hey, Wills a Mommies girl still got a chance for him to say it" Luke said, softly.

"What about you Will? You wanna join in? Say mama, say mama" Lorelai said, trying to get Will to say mama. Instead, Will cried meaning he wanted to be changed. So Lorelai carefully lifted him from his highchair and took him upstairs.

"Dada" Lottie continued, smiling at her father.

"Yeah that's right, but you don't have to keep saying it baby girl" Luke told her. "Say Mama?" He added, but Lottie didn't respond

It wasn't long before Lorelai and Will re-appeared to finish their breakfast

"MA" Lottie said, as Lorelai entered the room

Lorelai stared at Luke in shock

"Mama?" Lorelai said "My baby girl said mama?" She added, getting emotional. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and gently placed Will back in his high chair.

"Yeah, I'm right here baby" Lorelai said, kissing the top of her daughters head.

"Ga" Will laughed. Lorelai and Luke continued to attempt to teach him to say mama or dada.

...

After Luke cleaned up their breakfast, the clan began getting ready to drop the twins with Babette and for their lunch by the lake.

"So we have sandwiches, other snacks, some champagne, a blanket, and champagne glasses" Luke says, as Lorelai was collecting the changing bag

"Why champagne? You hate champagne. Just get the fizzy apple stuff" Lorelai said, placing the changing bag on the pram.

"Well Mrs. Danes, we are celebrating one year of marriage. I can take one glass of champagne, to celebrate with my wife." Luke replied, closing up the basket.

"Well then Mr Danes, lets go celebrate. The twins and I are ready" Lorelai said, smiling at her husband

...

After dropping the wins off at Babette's for the afternoon, Luke and Lorelai made their way to the lake and began to eat their picnic.

"This is perfect" Lorelai said, admiring the view around them

"It really is" Luke agreed

"I can't believe we have been married for one year already" Lorelai says, resting her head on Luke's lap "This time last year I was pregnant, that's also something I can't believe. It's been a crazy year" Lorelai said, thinking back to their wedding day.

"I agree" Luke says, smiling at his wife stroking her hair. just under a year ago Luke was scared he would lose Lorelai with all the complications, but was happy when both Lorelai and the twins were healthy in the end

"hey, you've not had any champagne yet. I thought I'm the one that hates champagne" Luke says, noticing Lorelai's unused glass next to the champagne bottle

"About that..." Lorelai trailed off, sitting up to face Luke

"What is it?" Luke questioned, not taking his eyes off Lorelai

"I mean we didn't plan for this to happen, but it's happened and erm well I'm" Lorelai started, only to be cut off by Luke

"What? Lorelai you're scaring me" Luke said, looking at his wife concerned

"Let me finish" Lorelai sighed, not breaking eye contact from Luke

"The reason I haven't touched any champagne is because, it's because I'm pregnant again" Lorelai said, smiling. She thought it was a good thing, but look didn't look as happy as she felt.

"Your not happy about it" Lorelai said, looking down at the ground

"I am, it's just last time there were so many complications that put you in hospital so many times. I don't want to see that happen again" Luke trailed off, sadly

"It won't Luke. I am pretty certain this is only one baby. I have known about this for 3 weeks, didn't you notice the decaf coffee in the kitchen? The complications were a mix of the Gilmores and Christopher remember? I promise I am not going to do anything too strenuous this pregnancy. I'm already on a limited shift pattern at work, that I am going to follow. Nothing is going to happen baby" Lorelai said, cuddling Luke

"I love you Lorelai" Luke said, kissing his wifes forehead

"I love you too Luke" Lorelai replied, wrapping her arms around him

"So you voluntarily switched to decaf?" Luke questioned, not believing her

"Yep, bought it in Hartford, when I came back from dropping some of Rory's things to school after I found out. Can't risk anything in this crazy small town" Lorelai said, laughing.

"You ready to be a daddy to 3?" She questioned

"You mean a daddy to 4? I always class Rory as my own" Luke said

"A daddy to 4 then, you ready for this?" Lorelai said, correcting herself

"I'm more than ready" Luke replied, kissing Lorelai softly

...

**So, Luke and Lorelai are pregnant again, will this pregnacy run smoothly for them?**

Short update here, but we've had 2 birthdays in the house hold this past week and its been mad

Celebrated turning 20 last week, and just had a 15 in quarantine cinema party with my sister.

I hope you enjoyed


	32. AN

**Hey guys! It has been a while since I uploaded to fanfiction, and honestly I don't have a reason as to why I haven't uploaded anything. The uk has been in quarantine for 3 months now, meaning I have had all the time in the world to post because there is literally nothing to do. **

**I'm hoping to get more active on here again soon, and I am beginning to write more chapters for this story.**

**I hope you are all staying safe during this time, and I hope things will start to get back to 'normal' soon!**

**GilmoresDanes**


	33. Anxiety

**Here is the new chapter I promised! Not super excited to be writing this as it is 30 degrees outside (86 fahrenheit) and for us brits thats just too hot.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Update 2: I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon, this is just a quick one while I figure out what to write. No Rory doesn't know her mom is pregnant again, that's going to be an all separate chapter soon. :)**

**Chapter 30 - Anxiety**

Luke had been at Lorelai's side ever since she announced to him she was pregnant again. If she was up in the middle of the night sick, he was right there by his side. He had been nervous that this pregnancy would be a repeat of when the twins pregnancy, and had been telling himself it would all repeat again this time.

Lorelai had told Luke that they should wait to announce the pregnancy this time, just because it was early on and because of the previous complications.

Emily being Emily had guessed that Lorelai was pregnant during the following Friday night dinner, after Lorelai had told Luke. She had pulled Lorelai aside, taking her upstairs and sat Lorelai down. She wasn't thrilled at the fact Lorelai was pregnant again, because the twins were not 1 yet but was thrilled because it meant another grandbaby. Emily had promised to keep it a secret, because she was scared during Lorelai's previous pregnancy, and didnt want to cause any upset during this pregnancy like she had in the previous one.

Lorelai and Luke had managed to get an appointment with their Doctor from the twins pregnancy straight away, due to Lorelai's age and the complications from Lorelai's pregnancy with the twins.

Everything was looking good, and Lorelai was estimated to be 8 weeks pregnant with one baby.

Luke wasn't convinced things would be okay, they had said that after their first appointment last time and everything went wrong. He just had to stay strong, be there for Lorelai and hope that they would get through this without any complications.

2 weeks after the appointment Luke was waiting for things to go wrong, he didn't show up to work for most of the previous few weeks just in case Lorelai needed him. He knew he was being paranoid, but he had to be sure. Lorelai had noticed, and promised to show up to the diner at least twice a day on her days off, just to stop Luke from worrying.

It was now Thursday, a day of the week where Lorelai wasn't in work. Luke had been watching the door, looking out for Lorelai every time he heard the bell ring. By 12pm Luke was worried, she had always come into the diner between 10 and 12 before today. He decided to give her 20 more minutes, before he phoned the house or went looking for her.

By 12:15 he had given up, decided it was best to call the house to find out where Lorelai was.

Upon dialling the home number, Luke knew after the second time it rang she wasn't going to answer but he still waited.

"You've reached the Danes residence, wait for the beep and we will call back eventually" Lorelais voice beeped through. Sighing to himself, he grabbed his truck keys yelled to ceaser that he would be back and headed home.

He noticed Lorelai's jeep still in its usual space, so he pulled up behind and headed inside.

"Lorelai" He called, but he was greeted by silence. He ran up the stairs to find the twins sleeping in their room, with Lorelai asleep in the rocking chair in-between the 2 cots with a story still in her hand. He walked up to his wife, and gently gave her a kiss which in turn caused her to stir.

"Hey what time is it?" She asked, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the light

"Just after half 12, you didn't come by the diner so I thought I would come find you because you didn't answer the phone either" Luke said, hint of annoyance in his voice, but he was glad she was okay.

"Oh Luke honey, I'm sorry. The twins got tired so I figured put them down for a quick nap, give me time to get ready but I must've fallen asleep reading the story." Lorelai says, yawning.

Luke smiles, puts the story away, and leads Lorelai to their own bed. Allowing her to sleep some more. He called the diner, told Ceaser he would be back to close, and lay beside Lorelai as she slept.


End file.
